Please dont love me
by IamEds
Summary: Secret meetings late in the night? feelings that suddenly come into play? Someones certian eyes see certian things... What happens when Ed and Roy's secret gets figured out? EdxRoy
1. Forbidden feelings

**Please Dont love me...**

**Disclaimer: yeah... not sure why we need disclaimers really, I pretty sure everyone realizes that I dont own any of the FMA characters. Oh well... i sure wish I did though**

**Authors note: Holy shit... I edited everything... All the chapters are at least one word longer. I made everything better and or longer. However... I didnt just make it more detailed and better to understand I... added... A SHIT LOAD OF NEW STUFFS!!! In some of them anyways. The chapters that have had the most tweaking is 'I'm not freaking sick!' which is now called 'Was Riza's sickness caused by the cafateria food?' Also the other one which is the longest fucking chapter I think I have ever made or seen... 11 freaking pages... well anyways it is 'sweet memories' which I added more to the 'memories' part. Believe me... you might want to reread things over again. You dont have to but please... your free to.

* * *

**

Forbidden Feelings

The chilly wind that blew across the dark city called Central shook the window's of Central Headquarter with every gust of wind.

One man sat in his office, resting his head, silently on his paper filled desk. He sighed, his deep dark eyes closed and a tired expression plastered on his face… waiting for something. His mind off in someplace that only he knows about.

Why was he here? What was keeping him from parting for home? He couldn't wait to be staggering home, the glow of the streetlights leading him. Leading him to his empty home.

The window's shook, moaning as the wind brushed up against them. His eyes flickered open, oh what he would give to be in his bed right now. He couldn't wait for him to be laying there; dreaming about things that he cherished.

Being who he was, he thought that it was all he could do. Dreaming… fantasizing about things that he rather have kept to himself. However, that all changed. His dreams were somehow fulfilled with something.

He loved how the young boy moved. His hair… his size… but mostly his eyes. Somehow his eyes are the ones that captured the young man known as Roy mustang's attention.

Roy found himself, without even meaning to, gazing into them. Everyday when he was around the boy it seemed the eyes haunted him. Called to him. Called for him to come to meet them.

'A little bit longer,' he thought lightly. Just a little bit longer until he would come. Who was this 'boy'? The boy that this man seemed to desire so much.

You see… Roy mustang had a secret. A deep secret. Only on nights like this are his secrets allowed to be forgotten and he is given what he desires the most.

He could finally have fun. This boy gave it to him, he gave everything to him. This boy was his pleasure. His source of fun. His only source of pleasure. Well the kind of pleasure that this only this boy seemed to give him.

Roy remembered well when it all started. When he still gazed into the fiery eyes that glared back. He remembered staring into the eyes thinking how much they mocked him. They are the ones that said 'you want me but can't have me'.

That was when the fantasies remained fantasies. When the forbidden remained forbidden. When the feelings remained dormant.

Edward Elric, the golden haired prodigy. Only fifteen, yet known through out the land as a legend. A kid of talent. Also a kid of secrets.

Roy Mustang, a strong military man who seems to know what he is doing. Known as the Flame alchemist. Making his way to the top hoping to have as little unnecessary intrusions as possible. He was… a man who keeps too many secrets.

The two… they have known each other ever since Edward was a small boy. They hated each other. Their ways and outlook on things completely different.

Roy thought that everything had a simple rule to follow. He thought that nothing else mattered as long as he got what he wanted. With only a few things that seemed important to him in mind he went through his days with little hardships.

Edward… he thought that everything could be made the way he wanted. If he tried as hard as he possibly could then what he wants to happen will happen. He thought that the simplest way to solve things is beat whatever was bothering him to a bloody pulp. Not the greatest way to think about life but still… it was his way. Also, after what he had been through… it seemed to fit him the best.

However, Edward wasn't the only one with hardships that seemed to haunt him from his past. Being the military man Roy mustang was he had been told to do a lot of things. Most of them involved bloodshed and illogical actions that seemed to go completely against the humanity of humans.

They seemed completely different besides their gender. Their ages were miles from each other and their looks could look any more different. Everything about them screamed the word 'different'.

However, opposites attract I guess… and it went with them for the most part. However, their gender was the only thing they seemed to have in common.

The two fought and fought hoping that the fighting would hide their interest in each other. They fascination in the sudden difference in front of them. So… due to their fascination, without even meaning to they steadily became friends. Even though they seemed to hide it extremely well and only few could tell that they weren't as hateful towards each other as they first thought to be.

Yes they were Friends… more or less.

But still… friends… to more? This was the last thing that came to their mind when they saw each other. Their mouths on each other. Their hands on the other… months and months of this… months worth of unknown confused yearning and confusing feelings that suddenly come into play on nights much like this one.

Roy tried to remember their first touch… if by accident or not. He wanted to remember the first time his heart beat fast and the first time he felt his face become hot. He found it hilarious that he was stupid enough to actually not notice lust when he felt it. We sure was surprised to realize what it was he was feeling.

Roy's memories were ripped away by a sudden touch making him jerk slightly, he wasn't expecting any kind of touch. He hadn't heard anyone come in. Was he that deep in his daydreaming?  
. His eyes flickered open to see golden eyes staring back at him and warmth on his lips. The deep eyes that were staring deeply into his closed and he felt a hand on his cheek as the warmth of the others lips sent a shiver of delight thru out his entire body.

He loved the taste… everything! Ed gave him something no woman that he randomly picked up on the side of the road could ever get him.

Roy wasn't going to lie. He was a complete ladies man. He liked sex… no scratch that, he loved sex (sex maniac…). All the feelings during it… he couldn't seem to get enough of it.

However… this boy filled all of Roy's needs by just touching him. Roy didn't want sex… well he did but… he didn't need it like he thought he did. He thought that the feelings that he got every time he looked at the boy were because the boys body was so appealing.

However… even though he loved the thought of sex with the boy he felt like all he needed was to stare into his eyes.

It was so hard to explain and Roy gave up along time ago trying to figure out what it all meant. He even slept on the idea that he may even like more than Ed's body. Ed himself was also very appealing.

The way his temper rose at even the slightest mention of his height. Or the way he thought about going about things. He always used his actions. He never thought things through… actually the boy was a complete mental case. As idiotic as they come. Yet… Roy loved everything about this idiotic mental case of his.

Roy closed his eyes and kissed back, a smile appearing slightly at the corner of his lips. As horrible as it is… their secret meetings could only surface on days like this. On days where they knew they wouldn't be caught. They could finally have their own time. Their own time to let out each others differences.

What's more is that they hardly speak at these secret meetings and when they do their voices are layered with passionate desire. Also their meetings couldn't last long. If they did something like… someone walking in on them… could happen. They 'secret' meetings would be best If they remained secret.

Ed who was on the other side of the desk, leaned closer trying hard to lean into the kiss more. He wanted to remembered every kiss The man gave him so that he could use the memories for later on when Roy wasn't with him to make them real.

Roy slowly stood up from his chair to press his lips harder against Eds. He wanted to feel him, everything about him he had been waiting to feel. It had all been worth the wait until now, a Friday night at eleven o'clock at night.

Ed's hand moved to the back of Roy's head. Running his fingers through his thin black hair that he loved so much. He subconsciously brought up his knee and slowly got up on the table.

He was now sitting on the table, his arms rapped around his lovers shoulders and pressing his lips urgently against his own. Roy, who was filled with lust up to the rim, quickly wiped the papers from the desk making them scatter all over the ground.

Ed then pulling himself closer to Roy, their chest just inches from each other. The Flame alchemist managed to tear his hands from the warm cheeks of the boy he yearned for to rap his arms around his slim waist.

Their chests pressed now fully together, their lips still locked with one another. Just once did they manage to take their lips off of each other for a slight breath and a slight gaze into each others eyes.

Then Roy, whom was holding on to Ed, sat back down in his chair, pulling Edward down onto his lap. Ed's legs wrapped around Roy's waist and were slightly uncomfortable being crushed against the back of the chair.

Their bodies now fully pressed together. A satisfied moan escaped one of their lips… but it was lost in their mouths leaving the moaners owner unknown.

Ed's hands ran down Roy's cheeks and neck lightly. Tickling him as he did so. The slight touch sent a sensation that Roy knew all to well travel through his already sweating body.

Then a gasp escaped the mans mouth when the lips left his own and went crashing down on his collarbone. Ed ran his tongue across it delicately as if his true purpose was to tease the poor man.

He then started unbuttoning the golden buttons on his lover's blue military top with painful slowness that Roy felt was completely unnecessary. It slid off with little effort leaving Roy now in a his white shirt which was tucked into his pants neatly.

_'too neatly… we need to mess that up a little'_ the young boy thought with a mysterious look on his face which made the Man smile at the young boys obvious thoughts that were definitely going through his head. They were going through Roy's too, he just wanted the boy to hurry, he was seriously not going to wait much longer than this… he had been waiting way to long for this day to have to wait for the wanted pleasure to come to him.

Ed smiled as his hands went down further and slowly into the mans pants his hands now digging gently in Roy's pants making Roy jump slightly. He then brought his hands back out with the white shirt with.

He ran his hands up under Roy's shirt, tickling him some more. Then the shirt suddenly went up revealing the pale chest of the man to the small boy, who by the way had a completely excited look on his face.

He kissed Roy's chest once lightly. He hardly brushed his lips up against the surface. He looked up at Roy who's eyes were closed obviously waiting patiently for whatever was to come next.

Ed than ran the tip of his tongue up the pale mans chest. His hands still holding up the shirt obviously too lazy or impatient to bother with taking it off.

The man didn't even realize that a moan escaped his lips when the blonde alchemists lips went over one of his nipples. The warmth of the boys tongue was just too good and when it slowly circled his nipple and nibbled on it a little.

Roy just couldn't seem to take the good of it all. He clutched at the boys clothing on his back, wanting him to go farther… its not like they had all the time in the world.

Then… without even half expecting it there was a soft knock on the door and both alchemist turned to it in half confusion. They listened more closely not really expecting another knock when it came.

They worked as fast as possible.

The shirt when back down, the boy was suddenly shoved under the desk and the colonel combed out his hair with his slender fingers. There was absolutely nothing he could about the sweat collecting on his face… not to mention every other part of his body.

The door slowly opened and a very strict blonde woman walked in with a most confused look on her face.

* * *

**Ending note: Sooo? How was the revised version of it? Any better? Of course its better!! Maybe not by much but definitely better right?! Well anyways... anyone who is new and is now reading this... please REVIEW!!!! I'm begging you... pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!! PLEASE!!! Begging is really pathetic but I want reviews so much that I'm going to go and beg so... please... I'm begging. Also if anyone wants to... they can review again even if they already have.**


	2. words never said

**Please Dont love me...**

**Disclaimer: yeah... not sure why we need disclaimers really, I pretty sure everyone realizes that I dont own any of the FMA characters. Oh well... i sure wish I did though**

**Authors note: Yup... more edited versions again. I'm not sure... I cant remember how different this one is. I guess the only way to find out is to read it so... if you want to... read it. I swear I edited them way better. Things are definitely better.

* * *

**

Words never said

Lieutenant Hawkeye stared at the obvious uncomfortable colonel sitting at his desk. The scared look on his face completely new.

"Why do you look like I'm about to kill you?" She asked with a 'you hiding something?' kind of look. He didn't know how to answer.

He looked like he thought that she was going to kill him? That wasn't how he felt… well kind of. He wondered how she would react if he went and told her the truth.

_'hey, guess what? Fullmetal and I have been secretly making out every night we get the chance. Yep, congratulations for almost catching us in action!!'_ yeah right… as if it would actually go that smoothly.

Even saying that… being as blunt as possible… would probably kill him. Actually he would probably have a worse death if he did go and be blunt like that.

He was thinking about answering but didn't trust himself to speak. What if the truth came out… what if the blunt truth came out? That would be death for everyone.

He just stared at her with a dumbstruck look, "I was just thinking that… you were here to say that I have even more work and I'm not allowed to go home yet" She shook her head and started walking towards him.

She only then noticed the papers all over the ground.

However, she didn't feel like saying anything about the random out of place paper all over the ground yet. She raised an eye brow at the whole scene and how it stunk of something, "actually… no sir, I was planning on leaving but… I saw that you hadn't left yet." she looked at him strangely if that was even possible, "are you ok? Your face is red…" She started walking even closer to examine the look on his face even more.

He looked back at her, his eyes never losing hers. He plastered the not caring and serious grin on his face, "um… yeah…I'm fine" He said in a strange voice that made him wince as it came out of his mouth.

She looked confused, "are you sick"  
"no"  
"are you sure? Your face is red and your all sweaty." He stood up quickly. He was scared that if anything else was said he would find himself cornered. He wasn't really good at coming up with good covers up right now. He cleared his throat "its just hot it here is all"  
"no its not"  
"yes it is!!" He said in a demanding voice kind of peeved that she would tell him otherwise.

She flinched as he walked from behind the desk, "why is your coat "  
"its hot!" She nodded, "ok I get it, its hot. Wait what are you doing?!" He grabbed her arm and led her to the door. He opened it forcefully and pushed her out, "I'm perfectly fine, now go home and get some sleep"  
"but… you're the one who looks li-" He slammed the door in her face hoping that would make her go away.

He leaned up against the wall and ran his hand down his face in a tired way. He clenched his teeth, "damn…" He looked at his desk waiting for the boy to come out and yell at him. There was a bump and the desk moved a little and a long string of rude words came from it.

the young boy crawled out from under the desk, "I thought you made sure that everyone was gone!! Why the hell was she.. Oh forget it..." Ed said angrily at first but then managed to collapse on the floor out of breath and a tad bit exhausted. Roy was just leaning up against the wall breathing heavily again.

He opened his eyes and stared at the fan on the ceiling, "that was-" he looked down at his feet with a scared look on his face waiting for Ed to continue his train of thought. Ed did, like he usually did "-very scary…" They both nodded in agreement but still didn't look at him.

They stood there for around five minutes until Roy made his way over to the tired Ed. He bent down next to him and smiled, "you wanna... maybe sit in a chair?" Ed slowly lifted his head, "as long as your sitting right there with me" He said in a sly low voice. All Roy could do was smile as a reply.

He grabbed Ed's thin wrist and pulled him up into his arms and Ed's arms wrapped around his waist and a childish giggle escaped his lips.

_'does he possibly know just how cute that was?'_ Roy thought and then was shocked from the words that came from his mouth. Ed was cute… definitely cute… but he was hot… sexy- oh my god. He seemed to be everything.

Roy could help but kiss the top of his head and chuckled a little, "your just too perfect, Ed." He said bluntly, Ed nodded as if to say he already knew what Roy just said.

A Few seconds later they were sitting on the couch, Ed on Roy's lap with a tired look on his face. Ed sighed and stroked Roy's hand that was laying lazily on his own lap. Roy smiled and licked Ed's ear, "you lose your spark so soon?" Ed chuckled and looked up at Roy, giving him a slight touch from his lips to his.

Roy hugged Ed tighter but their kiss was cut short by a yawn from the little blond alchemist on Roy's lap.

There was silence after Ed cuddled even deeper into Roy's chest and Roy started wondering why. The boy was quiet… why was he tired? He was never tired when someone wanted him to be so why was he suddenly so… quiet?

He looked at Ed's face and frowned. The damn boy was asleep.

_'What now?_' He thought with a disappointed sigh. So Roy decided to poke him, "hey… HEY!! You can't fall asleep!! Its late, your brother will be waiting for you right?" Ed moaned and cuddled closer to him.

It was just so cute that Roy almost hugged him tight right then and there. The boy was so childish it was hard to know that he was actually fifteen. His golden hair that was all messy on the top of his head, The braid over his shoulder and his hands up next to his face as he had his face buried in the mans chest.

Ed had on a peaceful look on his face that made Roy suddenly melt. He could wake that boy up… that would have been mean. He stared at Ed for a few seconds, "mean?" he sounded appalled that he even said that.

He wasn't ever nice!! So why the hell was he acting like being mean to Ed was something he never did before?

He then stood up, with Ed in his arms, turned towards the couch and dropped him on it with hardly any gentleness.

He nudged Ed in the side with his foot, there was no response. Roy's eye twitched "fine, don't get up…" He walked to his desk and started picking up his papers realizing he was supposed to get them finished. Good thing Riza didn't see what the papers were. Then she would have made him finish them.

He sighed as he heard a little bit of shuffling in the background.

He turned to see Ed twitching a little but still laying on his stomach sleeping, "darn it…" He mumbled to himself. He put the papers on the desk, "I guess I'll do them tomorrow… again" Everything always tomorrow, he thought with an annoyed look on his face.

He grabbed his military coat and his normal black coat. He put both on and then, making sure that all the papers and stuff were picked up, went over to Ed who was sleeping like a slob… as usual.

It was time to go home… the mood was ruined the, the night was done… it was time to go home. He bent down next to Ed and pinched his cheek, "wake up damn it…" He then lightly tapped Ed's cheek.

He did not stir, which was annoying Roy, so he decided to cover Ed's mouth and plug his nose… just to see how long it would take for Ed to realize he wasn't breathing… that and just because he wanted too.

It didn't take long until Ed started to squirm… then his eyes shot open and he started hitting Roy on the head violently, making him let go. He rubbed his head as Ed gasped for breath, "what the hell?!" Ed said, which was a little hard when he couldn't breath that well.

Roy was rubbing his head some more, "did you have to hit me?" They looked at each other with an annoyed look on his face. Then they just both smiled and chuckled a little.

It was strange… strange that they always acted like this when they were around others but this time it seemed kind of sad. They were happy and laughing instead of trying to kill each other with flying knifes and such.

They couldn't act like normal friends when they were around other people. They weren't entirely friends I guess.. They still fought and hated each other but they also found them selves being able to talk like normal people and being able to touch each other… well touching each other besides having the angry hands around each others necks.

It hurt that when tomorrow comes it would become sir's and yes's every time they saw each other… all formal. They both sighed and stood up, that was the end.

At the doors they paused. They knew something was supposed to be said, however, they didn't know what… even if they did know what… how could they.

They both nodded towards each other and made their ways to their homes. One empty, one with a brother, but both without the other. Maybe next time, they both thought.

Maybe next time the words they wanted to say to each other would finally come out.

**_'I love you.'_**

* * *

**Ending note: Do I even need to ask? Oh well... I will... REVIEW DAMNIT!!! Thankies!!**


	3. Riza's sickness and the Cafeteria food

**Please Dont love me...**

**Disclaimer: yeah... not sure why we need disclaimers really, I pretty sure everyone realizes that I dont own any of the FMA characters. Oh well... i sure wish I did though**

**Authors note: Woah. I would have had these up late last night but it kicked me off this website and I couldnt log on again... however I tried this morning and guess what? It works!!! yeah... uhhh this is a funny chapter in my opinon. I added so much freaking randomness just to make it longer... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Was Riza's Sickness caused by the Cafeteria food?**

It was Morning. Morning meant waking. Waking meant remembering. Remembering meant worrying. Worrying meant that the day would be long.

Morning…

Morning meant, in the two's minds, forgetting the short meetings in the night. Not being able to acknowledge each other… at least not the kind they like.

What's worse is that they completely forgot about Riza. Not like she really knew anything… but she is the only person who has ever gotten so close to figuring it out, but it was just an accident and it will never happen again.

Ed stumbled out of his bed, not surprised to see his brother, Al, not there. He always wasn't there when he woke up. Why? Usually to make sure that Ed was fed. Not that that was a bad thing or anything, Ed liked the idea of not having to go and fetch his own food.

He yawned and stretched as he reached for his pants and slowly put them on. They were at his knees when the door burst open. Al, now, was standing in the door way with a plate of food.

Ed literally shrieked as he stepped backwards, tripped, and then plummeted to the ground with a loud crash.

Al ran up to him, "Bother! Are you ok?! I'm so sorry…" Ed sat there, his pants at his ankles and his hands covering his head as he was in fetal position muttering something about brain damage. The brain damage happening before or after the fall? I do not know.

After a couple of minutes of rubbing his head and slowly eating his food, Ed was finally up and walking around, fully dressed (Yay for the idiotic mental case!!). He smiled as he stood outside, the sunlight sinking into his skin making him warmer as the seconds ticked by.

Al finally poked Ed, "we going to go in?" Ed didn't answer, he was actually to busy searching Roy's window. Usually Roy was standing there watching Ed, they would just look at each other but… he wasn't there.

_'weird...' _He thought as he decided that Roy wasn't going to come to meet his eyes with his.

Ed walked through Central H.Q.'s big doors. He was greeted by Lieutenant Havoc, "Colonel Mustang wants to see you!!" Ed looked confused, "why?" Havoc just shrugged, "something about Lieutenant Hawkeye… sounded kind of important" Ed nodded. 'Uhh…. Uh oh,' he thought as he quickly made his way to Roy's office.

He knocked and let himself in. The first thing he saw was Roy's beautiful face, highlighted by the light from the window.

Then… to his horror, Riza's face. Her angry… demanding face. The face of pure evil!!! The face of an angry woman wanting something and determined enough to get it. Her eyes seemed to blaze (what color is her eyes? I swear they are red… or are they brown?).

Ed flinched, that face would give anyone the willies. He, being to scared to look at Riza's face anymore, turned back to Roy's face.

His face had something wrong with it too!! When he saw his face, he had a pleading look that said something like, '_oh god… please don't do anything stupid. For once in your life… be smart!!_' Ed opened his mouth to say something but Roy said something first. He was obviously too scared for Ed to talk, "Hawkeye here says that she thinks that you were here last night… with me" He put on a fake disgusted face.

After it was obvious to them that their relationship would be bad for each other and they decided to keep it a secret they went through what to do if some one was to find out. Ed remembered Roy's words exactly, _'act innocent yet confused… also a little disgusted… look sick to your stomach!!'_ Yup… that's exactly what Roy said at their secret meeting that they named, 'cover each other'.

Ed twitched, Roy saw the twitch and, without meaning to, twitched along with him.

Riza stood there waiting impatiently. She didn't try to think about why Ed was there last night (her and her stupid perverted smart mind… her and her smartness!!) but she knew that he was… she just knew it.

Ed swallowed, his mouth completely dry. Roy watched with complete terror, he was choking up… its all over!! Roy sighed, "your scaring the poor pipsqueak…" Ed twitched and itched to kill something, "I know he was here… the second I left… I heard his voice"

"You sure your not the one who is sick?" Riza looked confused and then actually a little sick to her stomach.

She frowned, "I don't know what I was thinking… I'm completely out of line. How could I possibly think something like that" She touched her forehead and blushed, "I guess… I must be really sick to be thinking things like that…" She tried not to look at either of the boys.

The two boys silently sighed in relief. Maybe they would actually get through this without anyone finding after all. Riza wasn't really the best kind of person to find out either.

Riza blushed even more, "maybe I was just hearing things… maybe-"

"-you can have the day off. You're obviously sick." she nodded but still looked confused, "but you were talking back to him… and he was talking back. I swear… it sounded so real" They both stared at her, "maybe... a dream?" Edward suggested. Roy nodded, eager to agree.

Riza was still confused and still had her hand to her forehead… "I guess so… must be a cold or something…" She nodded as if she was trying to reassure herself instead of them.

Roy and Ed were quiet as she slowly walked towards the door, "I'm so sorry sir," she said embarrassed, "I will see you… tomorrow?" he nodded, "only if your feeling well…" She smiled, "yes sir" She looked at Ed's still shocked face, "I'm sorry" she blushed and then closed the door leaving the room quiet. Roy and Ed didn't look at each other. Ed knew he did something wrong, and Roy… was just too freaked out to even talk.

Roy cleared his throat, "well… wasn't that interesting?" Ed slightly nodded, "sorry…" Roy didn't say anything, he just shook his head. Ed shivered, "damn… I hope that never happens anymore." They both cleared their throat this time, "well. As much fun as this was… its time for you to leave" Ed nodded, "yes sir." The word 'sir' hung in the air even after Ed left the room.

Roy sighed and looked down at the papers on his desk. Just last night they were scattered all over the floor as Ed and he passionately enjoyed each others company.

LUNCH!!!

Lunch was a great time to just relax and take a wonderful break from the stupid people around you and the evil paperwork that threatened to make your hair go gray.

Ever since the little event that morning with the wonderful Riza Hawkeye who scared the two shitless… well more than usual. Well… lunch meant food and food meant finally being happy. Just forgetting everything that happened that morning, even if it was only for forty or so minutes.

Edward hated the food here… frankly it was like eating cardboard and sandpaper. No actually, cardboard and sandpaper was way better.

Roy pretty much thought the same thing. The things in his fridge were better than the things this place offered. Lucky for him though… he didn't have to eat the stuff offered here. Everyday one of his subordinates would come in with a hand full of homemade lunches. They would through them at him and tell him that, once again, every girl in this building made a lunch for him. Just another magnificent thing about being him.

He didn't even have to leave his office, it was all taken to him by his loving subordinates. He opened the first one and peered at its contents. The women obviously didn't know him that well… oh well… it was better than the food that everyone else was eating.

Edward as munching on something that was supposedly called bread… he gnawed on it trying to bite off a piece but wasn't really getting anywhere, "What the hell?!! This is not food!" Everyone else nodded as they too were gnawing on their food.

Then all of a sudden a hand hit his back with considerable force. His forehead hit the 'bread' that was in his hand and it left a red mark. Ed rubbed it, "does bread usually leave marks like this?" He asked whoever hit him in the back. He turned around to see Havoc smiling down at him, "How's the food treating you squirt"

"the best I've ever had, and don't call me a squirt!!" havoc just chuckled as he watched Ed try to eat what ever was in front of him.

Al was… drawing pictures of cats on the other side of the table. However all the crayons he tried using broke so they just went and gave him a pen. He hummed slightly as he drew what he loved best and continued to be lost in his own little world.

Havoc went and lit a cigarette, "Yeah the food here sucks pretty bad. If you were smart like most people here you would get used to not eating until you got home. I don't anyways. It saves me from food poisoning." Ed put a spoon full of gooey like substance up to his mouth, "do you even know what that is?" Ed stopped and stared at it but threw it across the table when he noticed it staring back.

Suddenly Breda decided to walk up and join their food conversation, "What did you just throw"  
"His food." Havoc said with a chuckle, "That was not food." Ed said flatly as he pushed his tray away. Breda nodded, "Too bad your not the colonel. He has just about every kind of food in his office right now." Ed turned towards him with wide eyes, "he has… normal food?" His stomach growled a little at the thought of all the food that Mustang supposedly had in his possession.

"Yeah, didn't you know? Everyday he gets all these homemade lunches"

"from who?!"

"Where have you been? From just about every woman who works here… there aren't that many but you know what I think? I think they make more than one and give it to him… seriously. There is no way we have that many female officer's here"

"what? Have you counted" Havoc asked him cautiously, "seriously… who hasn't?!" Breda laughed and havoc kind of laughed along with him. Ed just fought with the idea of going and stealing all of Roy's food.

Havoc turned back to Ed after the short laugh, "Oh yeah, I was just wondering, but what was with that thing this morning with Hawkeye? After she came out of Mustang's office she was blushing like mad"

"w-wha… oh yeah, that"

"Yeah that… what was it all about"

"I, uh… it was just a misunderstanding"

"About what?" Ed couldn't say anything else when Hawkeye suddenly walked up. They all turned towards her. Wait wasn't she supposed to be gone?

She nodded towards Havoc and Breda, "did you say you were going to leave Lieutenant?" She nodded, "I was going to leave after lunch…" their was this awkward silence as everyone nervously exchanged glances. She tried to avoid any kind of eye contact with the boy. However, even if she wasn't trying to avoid contact she wouldn't be able to get it... for the boy was already running down the hall and she left soon afterwards.

Roy smiled with a pleased look on his face. He forked a bite of this delicious looking food in his mouth and almost chocked on it when his doors flung open. He looked up, the fork still in his mouth, towards the small boy who was breathing heavily in his door way with a completely exhausted look on his face.

Roy looked at him curiously as he saw the boys eyes scan over the boxes of food on his desk, "Fullmetal"

"Oh my god… food"

"yeah… it is food. Now what do you want"

"food."

"Go get your own" Roy said while kinda grabbing the boxes and pulling them closer to him.

Edward finally took his eyes off the food and locked them with Roy's eyes. He smiled cutely, "please?" He shook his head, "No… no way"

"Please?! I'm starving"

"No these are mine… Do as I said and go get your own"

"I don't want cardboard and sandpaper though"

"Then you should have brought something from home"

"you know I'm too lazy for that Roy." Ed said now walking closer to Roy's desk, he just hugged his boxes of food closer to his chest.

"Take one more step towards my food and I swear..."

"what? But Roy… I just want one bite." Ed put on a puppy dog face and said Roy's name again. Roy stared at him for a few seconds to try and prove that it wasn't getting to him. However Edward saying his name didn't seem to help anything.

He sweat dropped and then sighed, "Don't give me that face Edward…" Ed deepened the face even more, "stop it…" Roy said sweating, knowing that he was about to give in. Ed said Roy's name but with a slight pout to it like he was disappointed in Roy. Roy sighed and looked down "oh fine… one bite though." Ed jumped for joy and dove for the food.

Roy hardly had time to jumped from the desk as Ed jumped on it. Roy stared wide eyes as Ed sat atop his desk and opened every box, putting some next to him and then making a disgusted face and throwing some behind him. Roy finally shook his head and grabbed for what ever boxes he could save from being thrown to the ground, "Edward!! Calm down!! You can look through them without ruining any of them." Ed wasn't listening to him though, he smiled as he found something that actually looked satisfying. Way better than anything in that stupid cafeteria down stairs.

Ed opened it and searched for a spoon and after finding on somewhere on the desk and picked it up got a big chunk of food and shoved it in his mouth. It was so good that the first bite wasn't good enough. He had another and another until it was all gone. Then as if that wasn't enough he picked up another box and chowed through that one too. Roy watched with wide eyes as he watched his lover plummet through all the food like a starved maniac.

Ed grabbed for another but found an arm around his waist and another grabbing for the box that was in his hand. To his dislike the box was taken from him and he whined a little as he saw it taken away from his grasp, "Ed… You can eat your food without attacking it." Ed calmed down as he sat there with Roy's arm still around him.

Ed looked up over his shoulder to see the man smiling down at him, "So besides the fact that you made my desk a compete mess…" Roy smirked even wider, "not to mention yourself." Ed looked confused slightly. What did he mean be that? Did he eat messy again? That must have been it.

Ed started wiping his mouth with his hand but Roy stopped him and gave him a napkin that had strangely not been thrown off of the desk. Ed took it and wiped his mouth. He sat there still on the desk and Roy standing behind him with on hand now on the desk next to him and the other wrapped around him.

Wow he got a full meal today.

Ed finally finished and turned towards Roy again and smiled sweetly, "You know… you needed to only ask and I would have cleaned it for you…" Roy said with a smirk as he bent down and left only a little bit of space in-between their lips.

Roy then remembered that the door was still left wide open. He pulled from Ed but not before pulling him off of the desk. He looked down at the small boy and then after looking at the door to make sure no one was watching he quickly kissed Edward.

However, before Edward had the chance to react he was pushed out the door. He turned around just as the door was closing, "go do something besides bother me Fullmetal…" Ed frowned at the sudden departure but he then smiled after seeing Roy's slightly blushing cheeks and the smile on his lips that he was obviously trying to hide. The door shut and Ed stood there a second before deciding he should go back to the mess hall. When he did he saw everyone passed out.

"I tried to tell them not to try to eat it…" Havoc said while walking passed Edward. Edward smiled, 'Its a good thing I didnt eat it then'.

* * *

**Ending note: wahhh I have ISS today meannig I'm gonna have to sit and read or do homework for eight hours straight!!! Its gonna suck... Review please so that I have something good to come back to.**


	4. Sweet Memories

**Please Dont love me...**

**Disclaimer: yeah... not sure why we need disclaimers really, I pretty sure everyone realizes that I dont own any of the FMA characters. Oh well... i sure wish I did though**

**Authors note: This chapter took forever... seriously its the longets fucking chapter I think I have ever seen, or will ever write. Its like... I had a beginning and an end... howeve the things in between? Those didnt come as fast as I would have hoped. Well anyways, this one also as a shit load of new things. I was gonna go and make something like a mini chapter about how Ed and Roy got together but I thought this would just be the best chapter to put it into.

* * *

**

Sweet Memories

There never seemed to be a day off for anyone in the military, especially a higher up like Roy Mustang. He yawned as he stretched in bed. Just yesterday evening he had been told that he should take the day off. Why? Well it had seemed that Riza was actually sick.

Jeez!! What were the chances of that? It was truly ironic.

Well it wasn't like Riza's being there or not would effect Roy's work but… wait… yes it would (her and her freaking gun…). Well anyways it was time he had a day off anyways and Headquarters seemed to have gotten more and more quiet. Why? Who knows, maybe people in the world were actually getting more and more kind hearted……….. Nah, as if.

Roy, with his eyes half lidded stumbled through his house, with a half filled cup of coffee. Never the less… he stumbled again and it spilt it in front of him. He frowned and cursed silently.

_'Its always that damned spot!!'_, he thought. The one spot that he always spilt his coffee. In the middle of all the white carpet there was one dark spot… the one spot that coffee would spill.

He frowned as he walked into the kitchen while his stomach grumbled. He opened the fridge then groaned, closed it. Opened it. Closed it. He repeated it again and again hoping that every time he opened it there would be something he actually wanted to eat… and something that wasn't growing stuff off of it.

However… nothing changed. Still filled with funny smelling disgusting no good… well you get the idea; there was absolutely nothing to eat.

He sighed and slammed the door closed but flinched when something inside of it cracked open, he could hear it… even though he tried to ignore it. He even thought he heard something growling from within his refrigerator. Either his refrigerator was haunted or something in it was starting to come to life.

He sat at his kitchen table… one chair for him to sit in and no one in front of him to share his grief with. There was one of everything… it was so depressing. He stared down at his coffee… or what was left of it anyways. He sighed, "what am I supposed to do on a day like this?" He asked the emptiness that surrounded him.

He was still tired, the last few nights he couldn't seem to sleep. One excuse was Ed and his meetings, the other was… just he couldn't seem to sleep. Last night he wished that Ed was sleeping next to him, caressing his cheek or something like that.

However, he would open his eyes and see emptiness in front of him. He would look around to see emptiness, the same old white room with his same clothes, that he couldn't seem to pick up, strewn across his floor.

Roy's head hit the table in front of him and he just sat there, his face flat down on the table. He couldn't stop thinking about the night that was ruined. The night that would fill his urges for the next week or so, but, it was ruined. Stop short. Unfulfilled. So, he wanted it to come back.

He didn't entirely blame Riza or anything, he's the one who didn't make sure that everyone was gone, but still… he was a little ticked off.

He moaned, "hurry up and end…" he whispered.

'_A day off… why the hell do people like days off?!'_ He hit his head on the coffee table.  
A day off of work. He had no home life, so a day off is like… an entire day of listening to opera or something.

He sighed, _'just think about something…'_ He groaned.

Wait… something was coming to him… DUH!!!!

Edward!!!

_'Yeah,'_ he thought, '_Edward is worth thinking about_.' He blushed slightly at the thought of his smile and touch. Those golden eyes of his staring deeply into his own…

He remembered their first kiss. All the awkwardness after their first kiss was indeed strange yet so exciting. Then the kiss afterwards was even more enjoyable until he could remember when it felt like any other kiss from any other person. Well kinda… kissing Ed was different. It wasn't awkward anymore or anything like that. It was just more… desired. He would trade any normal kiss from any other person for Edward's any day.

It was all just an accident… yet it felt like it was supposed to happen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Ok, I know that if Roy was remembering this then it would be in his POV. However… that means that I would have to right Ed's POV too later on… and I didn't want to so… I didn't. Yeah… if this was what Roy could remember then I guess he can remember things that he wasn't there for… he must read minds or something.)

Edward was talking to Al about who knows what. Something about if a cat's tongue feel more like a brick scraping against your skin or sand paper. Both of the objects felt the same so neither of them one.

A nice yet stupid man tested both of the objects out and after careful observation of the blood that was poring out of the poor mans hands… they realized they hurt just the same.

Ed had just gotten back from a lame excuse for a mission. However, like always, he had to make a lame easy mission into a hard explosive evil hating… fight for their life's kind of mission. Oh well… he was alive, as usual, and he didn't end up lighting a town on fire or killing some poor defenseless people or anything… well… maybe.

Yippers!! The lame mission needed to be reported! Can't say that Roy was happy to have to sit threw the whole 'this is what I did, this is what happened… please don't kill me' speech.

Ed always did something wrong. Roy was used to it so he really wasn't expecting what was about to happen. Just another boring, listen to the stupid report kind of visits. However, you can't expect anything that is usually normal to still be normal when Ed gets a hold of it.

Ok, so Edward walks in with a grin plastered on his face, Al is in some random place talking to some random person about random things like cats tongues.

Roy sat there staring at Ed with some look that said, 'if you shut up right now… I may just let you live'. Ed twitched, "you ok?" He asked absent-mindedly, "who me?" Roy asked sweetly, "I'm fine." he just kept that smile on his face as he stared at Ed.

Ed, who, needless to say, was inching towards the door just kept talking. Why was he talking when it was obvious that his talking was what was upsetting Roy? Who knows, he's just stupid like that.

Ed looked worried, "you want me to stop? You look like your ready to kill me"  
"no. Its my job to suffer though these retarded reports… continue" Ed kept talking. Roy nodded a few times as his smile stayed on his face, only when it disappeared was Ed to make a run for it.

Ed kept talking about unimportant things, Roy half wondered if he was ever going to get to the point where he whines and says, _'it was their fault, not mine!! It was broken when I got there!!_' Roy sighed as he knew it was coming soon. He couldn't stand Ed's voice, his voice was always there… screeching in his ears. Roy flinched when the voice stopped, here it comes, "and… the whole building… exploded…" The smile disappeared. (run Edward, run!!!)

The anger!! I mean, seriously, the evilness emanating from Roy could have ripped open a path in the space time continuum (I don't know what that means… but it sounds cool!!). Ed stepped backwards, "it what? You trying to tell me that the whole building… that three floored, five bathed, six roomed building… crumbled to the ground because of you?" Ed nodded slightly, a little scared… scratch that, really scared was more like it.

Roy jumped from his chair, "I'm waiting for the, 'sorry sir, just messing with you!!' part to come in!!" he was quiet for a few second. Was he actually waiting to hear it? Tsk tsk, he should have known better, it was never going to come.

Ed stepped backwards again but really started sweating when he noticed Roy walking around to the other side of the desk, facing Edward. Ed forced a small smile, big mistake. Roy looked even more angry and that's when Ed turned around to make a run for it. However Roy wasn't going to have that.

Another building, another problem for him to deal with, and it was all because if him!! It was all because of this boy!! How could someone so small make such big messes?!

A hand jerked Ed back by his shoulder, he twirled half way when his shoe got caught on… air?

He tripped and fell forwards, and not meaning to, he fell right into Roy's arms. Roy, who was surprised that Ed couldn't keep his feet on the ground, put his arms around Ed's small figure to make sure he didn't fall and kill himself. Ed's hands were placed on Roy's chest next to his face which was also pressed against Roy's chest.

It was quiet.

Disturbingly quiet.

They didn't do anything. Roy, who was way surprised, backed up against the desk, bumping into it causing pencils to clatter all over the floor. His arms were around Ed's small, frail, shoulders, holding him tightly. Ed's ear was against Roy's chest so all he could hear was Roy's heart beat which, as Ed listened more closely, was quickening with every second that ticked by.

Ed finally realized how weird it felt. Even more weird is that neither of them were doing anything about it. The anger gone. Completely gone. The tension just seemed to melt away, melt away into their own confusion. What was worse was that as they stood there, pressed together, they both secretly thought about how much they didn't want to move.

The rest of the day after that was kind of awkward. It was just a little trip, nothing that bad but when they were trying to get out of each others grasp it was weird because no matter how much they knew they should move their body didn't obey them.

They had pulled away from each other slightly and kind of looked at each other's flushed faces. They just stood there staring back at each other, Roy's hands on Ed's shoulders and Ed's hadn't moved from Roy's chest.

After their little moment they quickly stuttered out their good-bye's and Ed walked out the door… er… ran.

The next day they tried staying away from each other too. Yet both of them wondered why they were. It was just a accident for god's sake!! Just a little touch, nothing to amazing. Yet the electricity that went through them when they touched is what made it so weird. Also weird to actually see each other face to face again.

In the halls, if Ed was walking down one and Roy was somehow walking towards him they would blush and look away from each other as they walked past each other. They were acting like little kids… well Ed was a kid so e had an excuse. However Roy… was acting way too childish.

They were linked though. They were both in the military and Ed was under Roy's jurisdiction so it was only natural that they were gonna have to interact some time.

Roy had something for Ed… something that he had been meaning to give him for what seems like forever. He had some information for him… something that would probably lead Ed to leaving for a little while. However, asking someone to give it to him for him would only make what he was feeling worse. He wasn't some shy high school boy that had his first crush!

Roy stared down at the papers in front of him. One of them for Ed, '_its not that bad… just need to give it to him and tell him to leave… not that hard…' he closed his eyes, 'just don't get up… don't look at him… don't touch him…_' His eyes shot open.

"What the heck?! Why would it matter?!" He quickly closed his mouth in fear that someone would think he was crazy for talking to himself. He shook his head, '_why do I care?! I didn't feel anything before that…_' he blushed, _'accident…_' He bit his bottom lip. Just don't… look at him.

He finally got enough courage to tell someone to get Edward for him.

Ed was with his brother sitting at a table studying some books. Then Hawkeye walked through the doors with a look on her face which wasn't any different than what she usually looked like. Ed and Al looked up, "What"

"Colonel Mustang wants to see you Edward"

"Now?" Al asked for his brother knowing that that was probably what his brother was going to ask next.

Ed didn't say anything though, "yes… I do believe he wants your brother there… now"

"Why?" Al asked his brothers questions again, "I don't know… doesn't your brother know how to speak? Why are you speaking for him?" They both turned towards Edward who… subconsciously sunk down his chair and slid off of it and down onto the ground under the table.

Al stood up and then bent down to look under the table, "brother"

"Yes Al"

"what are you doing under the table"

"sitting"

"why"

"Because I want to that's why!" he crawled out from under, stood up and then walked past Riza, "be back soon." He

walked out of the room. Leaving Riza and Al confused.

Ed stopped at the door and swallowed, his throat strangely dry. He straightened his jacket, shirt and made sure that his hair looked decent. His face was a little colored but he couldn't seem to make that change.

He was still fixing his hair when a thought dawned on him, '_Why am I trying to look nice for Mustang_?' he asked himself with a horror-struck look on his face.

He quickly put the thought to the back of his mind. Whatever Mustang wanted him for shouldn't take that long so he would be done in no time. He knocked lightly and then opened the door gently. He poked his head in to see Roy staring down at his desk.

He looked up slightly but then his head went straight down again. Ed started walking towards him, already starting to sweat. He stopped in front of Roy's desk, "Taisa? Lieutenant Hawkeye said that you wanted to see me… what is it?" Roy was about to answer when he noticed that Ed was being extremely nice.

Why was he being so nice? Would his face explain things? Roy wanted to look but was slightly scared to.

He held up the folder, "Um that's for you…" Ed looked at it waiting for an explanation, "well aren't you going to tell me what it is"

"Just information…" He could already hear Ed's exclamation's, '_On the Philosophers stone?! Well its about time for some information, I mean, come one, I've been waiting forever!! You people are way to lazy-_' his thoughts were cut short by a small voice, "oh ok…" Roy's eyes widened.

Ed was being… nice. Ok, he needed to look. So he did which was a mistake, he knew. When he did look he noticed that Edward was beyond nervousness.

So, he too, was feeling strange about this. His face was flushed and his eyes weren't looking at him either. They were kind of looking at the folder… the blank folder as if he could see through it to the contents that it held.

His hair looked smooth and silky, he always had a thing for Ed's hair. He secretly wondered how Ed could manage it. Why did he have long hair anyways? Roy's mouth opened a little after seeing how fidgety Ed was. He was obviously uncomfortable. The flushed cheeks were making the small boy look like a blushing school girl or something.

Roy's gaze fell to his neck which he could see was already coated in sweat. Then his gaze went down past the folder that was in his hand to his waist where it stopped a moment and then went back up.

Was he seriously just checking out Ed's body? Roy was absolutely appalled that he would even think about doing that even though, deep down, he knew that he had been doing that for years.

All day, even though he had been running from the thought, he was thinking about how Ed's hair felt. How warm his body was. How soft his cheeks were. How his lips felt up against his own.

Ed noticed the Colonels eyes leaving his and going lower and that scared the crap out of him. He seriously needed to get out of there, "uh colonel?" The man looked up at him, his face slightly flushed. Ed was getting redder and redder as the moments ticked by, "can I leave?" the man was in a trance, the thought of Ed's lips on his excited him. He couldn't understand why.

He then realized he was asked a question. What was it? Something about leaving? He didn't want Ed to leave, he wanted his body in his sights. He looked back up at Ed's face, "no…" Ed's eyes got wide as he held onto the folder tighter.

It was then that Roy understood what he said, "I- I… well… uh, um… that's not… I just… Full-" Ed stepped backwards. The man was stuttering… that was definitely bizarre.

So he had to feel the same way. Just as awkward as Ed felt. That was something to take note of. Why he was taking note of it? He really didn't know.

"yes Fullmetal you may leave…" Roy finally choked out between stuttering nonsense _'please just leave…_' Ed nodded and quickly turned around and headed for the door. The thought of staying scared him. However, no matter how scared it made him he needed to say something about what was going on.

So he stopped in the middle of the room, "uh… colonel?" Roy looked up with confusion. Why was the boy still there? He stared at Ed's backside until Ed turned around slightly. He looked at Roy, "About earlier today…. I'm sorry." Roy bit his bottom lip again, "Sorry… about destroying the house" Roy let out a sigh of relief. Was that what he was talking about?

"And not being able to keep my footing…" Roy immediately tensed up. Why was he apologizing?! Ed started walking again, "sorry about what Fullmetal?" Ed stopped but didn't turn around.

Roy pressed on "it was just a small touch… what is there to be sorry about? Just a small trip and I caught you… that's all it was" Roy was trying to find a way to clear up everything but Ed suddenly turned around with an angry and scared look on his face, "No there was more to it than that!" the whole room became extremely quiet.

Ed's breath quickened when he noticed what he just said. The folder, which was wrinkled up from him clutching it so hard, fell to the floor. The papers scattering every which way in the process.

Ed quickly bend down to pick them up. Roy didn't want to get up to help him. He already broke the promise, 'don't look at him' and now he would break the 'don't get up' promise. However, he couldn't just leave the boy to pick the papers up all by himself. This may be a mistake… no, he knew it was a mistake… even so, he got up and made his way to Edward.

Ed saw his superior get up out of his chair and saw his figure slowly come towards him. He wished he would just stay in his seat and ignore the fact that Ed was even there. The man knelt down besides Ed and started picking up papers. They didn't really look at each other as they picked them up.

It was so weird. Ed seriously wished he was as far away from this man as he could get but… he couldn't. He was stuck there picking up papers with Roy on the floor. He was stuck in this weird situation… and there was no easy way out.

He finally heard a sigh escape Mustang's lips. He slightly glanced at him but tried not to make it obvious, "I'm sorry too Fullmetal." Ed twitched, "Sorry… for what?"

"For making it so awkward for you. For making you so uncomfortable." Ed nodded but still didn't look at him. Roy noticed this as he stared at the back of Ed's head.

His hair was so… golden and so perfect. He wanted to touch it, to see how it felt. Then again, he had enough self control for that… right?

"You wont even look at me." Roy said with a slight chuckle. Ed mumbled something and put some papers in the folder. Roy gave whatever papers he had to him, "I'm sorry… again"

"It wasn't your fault…" Roy really wanted to look at his face. It was obvious he was blushing uncontrollably. He could tell after looking at his neck and seeing the slightly redness on it.

"Ed… look at me." Ed shook his head and kept looking off in some random direction. It was strangely angering Roy, "Just look at me." He shook his head again and was surprised when he felt a hand on his cheek and he was suddenly forced to look at Roy.

Roy's eyes were somewhat nervous yet angered and kind of annoyed. It was a strange mixture of emotions to see on Roy's normally serious face. Ed stared at him for a few seconds as Roy stared back. The silence once again settling into awkwardness.

Roy suddenly smiled and Ed blushed more, he could feel his whole face becoming hot. Then he noticed the space in-between them slowly disappearing. Their lips were literally inches apart. He could feel the warmth of Roy's breath on his lips and it was strangely calming.

Then as if it just hit him Roy pushed him away. Ed fell backwards on his butt with a still flushed face yet now it looked kind of shocked then anything. Roy pointed towards the door, "Go… get out" Ed didn't need to be told twice.

He left faster than he ever has before, leaving Roy sitting on the floor mentally beating himself up. He was not gay, he didn't like Edward in any other way than a friend. Yet friends…. were hardly what you would call them.

He sluggishly walked towards his desk, "I looked at him... Got up… and touched him. Just kill me now…" He hit his head on the table a few times in frustration.

Edward walked back into the room where his brother was still sitting. Al looked up at his brothers blank face. Ed looked absolutely confused, scared, shocked… his mouth was wide open as he made it to the table his brother was sitting at. He sat down, not even looking at his brother. He just stared in front of him at this invisible spot on the wall.

Alphonse shifted nervously, "Is something the matter? What did the colonel want?" Ed dropped the folder on the desk and Al picked it up to look at it. He opened it but still looked at his brother's gaping look. Ed finally closed his mouth but then banged his head on the table for almost five minutes straight.

Obviously something was wrong. Ed usually didn't try to purposely knock himself out. So Al tried to talk to him, "Brother… what's that matter? Did the colonel do something?" Ed stopped but still had his face on the table. He turned towards his brother, "Everything is perfectly ok. Every thing is normal"

"riiiiiiight"

"Really it is"

"Are you sick"

"No"

"your face is all red"

"Still?"

"What happened"

"nothing… nothing at all… everything it fine." They dropped the conversation.

The next day nothing happened. As a matter of fact they didn't even see each other. It was like that for the next few days. People noticed but didn't say anything, they just gossiped between each other. They came down to a conclusion. The two just had another fight. The most obvious of outcomes.

The folder that was given to him had information about a ever so popular stone (bet you don't know what it is!!) and he decided that he should get right on that. Maybe that was what he needed. To get away from everything, to get a breather.

So he did. He went and told Roy that he was leaving, lucky enough that nothing happened when they talked to each other. Roy approved and told him to let him know when he was coming back. Also that he would have to give a report as soon as he did… get back.

'_a report… just a report… please be just a report!_' Ed thought while his stomach did another belly flop. Would he have to think that every time he was called to Roy's office? His stomach churned slightly at the fear in his heart. He just wasn't really looking forward to vomiting every time he was called into Roy's office.

(ok… freaking eight pages. This is pissing me off!! It wont end! My brain isn't producing an ending to this. Its in my head but it just isn't coming down onto the paper. So bare with me. This is going to be super long. Which is kinda funny because my first draft of this was one of my shortest ones.)

When Edward came back he was depressed. Just like every other supposedly 'lead' that Mustang gave him, this one turned out to be a waste of time. The report? Hey he didn't destroy anything this time!! It wasn't really a mission anyways… it was one of his side mission things that Roy sometimes let him do. Usually just to get them farther in their quest.

So the day he got back the events from before he went on the mission were strangely in the back of his mind. It didn't seem to matter to him anymore. He wasn't gay. He knew he wasn't. Well kinda knew. He can't say he ever had any kind of experience with feelings like this. Oh well, nothing to worry about.

Wait, the Colonel did try to kiss him didn't he? That was almost a kiss right? A kiss… He slightly wondered how it would be to kiss Roy. The thought of kisses Roy made his cheeks flush and he knew he couldn't go to Roy like this. So he tried to put it off until the last minute.

Roy was, needless to say, waiting patiently for Ed. After he noticed that it was getting extremely late he asked one of his subordinates who happened to walk in at that time, Havoc. He asked Havoc if he had seen Edward anywhere, "He hasn't come to see you yet sir? He said he was going to"

"Well he hasn't." Just then Riza walked in with another hand full of papers.

They both looked at her, "Hey have you seen Fullmetal anywhere? He was supposed to come and report in to me but… he hasn't seemed to do that yet"

"Yeah… he keeps saying he's gonna come but… ever time I see him again he says that he hasn't come around to it and that he will do it later. If you ask me… he's just trying to put it off." Roy nodded and then ordered the two of them to tell Edward to come and see him the next time they saw him.

Havoc told Edward when he saw Edward after he was just about to leave for home, "Your still here? Its getting late you know"

"yeah" Ed was still thinking about Ed's sudden almost kiss. Havoc shrugged, "The colonel said he wanted to see you way earlier today. He said he has been waiting for you for the whole day"

"So that means I have to go see him right"

"Sorry kid but yeah that's what it means"

"Ok…" Ed sighed and made his way towards Roy's office after telling his brother to wait for him until later.

The kiss was really started to bug him. He really wanted to kiss him, at least once, to see how it felt… just once.

He continued to think these thoughts until he reached Roy's office. He knocked and then entered to see Roy's face looking at his, "I guess… welcome back"

"Yeah like you care whether I'm back or not"

"Your right… I don't care." Ed glared at him evilly. Roy always did love to piss him off.

"so… how did it go"

"How did what go?" Ed was kind of out of it. The thought of kissing Roy still in his mind. Roy raised an eyes brow,

"what do you think"

"Oh! You mean the report… I'm supposed to be giving a report huh?" Roy sighed and rested his head in his hands.

He then nodded, "Yes… your supposed to be giving a report right now so why don't you go and give me a report." so Ed did. He told him everything. It was beyond boring. All he pretty much said is that it was another wild goose chase.

"What the hell kind of lead was that anyways"

"I heard about it so I gave it to you. You should be happy that I even gave it to you in the first place you know"

"wouldn't matter. It was a complete waste of time anyways"

"then maybe I should stop giving you all these things that I find out"

"no!! You can't do that"

"Actually… frankly… I can, and will if you don't start respecting the fact that I am." Ed just glared at him with his 'I hate you' glare.

Roy smiled, "I so do love that look on you." Ed blushed, "Yeah whatever…" he tapped his foot impatiently as he looked off in some direction with a slight flush on his cheeks. Roy chuckled, "You sure blush easily Fullmetal. Its to be expected after all… you're still a kid"

"I'm not a kid!! Don't call me little"

"I didn't call you little… I said you were still a kid"

"See you just said little!!" Roy smiled, "you even throw tantrums like a child." Ed's eye twitched, "God I hate you so much"

"Then why is it that you've been blushing every time you see me lately?" Ed stopped tapping his foot and looked back at Roy.

"its just that"

"yes?" Roy loved doing this, it was rude and terribly mean and he seemed to love to see Ed's flushed face either from anger or embarrassment. Ed then turned back to him and glared, "I'm just wondering… why the heck you almost kissed me…" It was Roy's turn to blush now and turn away.

Ed continued to glare, "You don't have a reason?" suddenly Roy stood up and sighed, "Well… sorry about the useless information I gave you… however… its late and I'm tired so if you don't mind… I'm going to go home." he grabbed some paper off the desk and put on his coat as he walked past Edward. He opened the door and flicked off the light.

Ed didn't want to be left in there so he walked out and watched Roy lock the door and then he too walked out. However, he didn't even look at Ed as he walked down the hall. Roy kept walking and it was obvious to Ed that he wasn't about to answer his question. He really wanted an answer so he ran towards Roy.

"You can't just almost kiss me and then walk away!! You realize how weird that was?!" Roy still looked a head if him with a blank expression. Yeah, sow hat if he had almost kissed him… what was he going to do about it?

Ed followed after Roy and only started yelling at him abut their problems when there wasn't anyone around to hear. Roy hurried through the halls hoping maybe he would lose the boy who was following him. He realized he wasn't going to lose him though so he figured if he ignored him and just kept walking towards home then everything would be ok.

He opened the doors to H.Q. angrily and started walking but heard little footsteps following him. The door to H.Q. closed and Ed started talking like crazy again, "So what? Are you just going to walk away? Are you going to just ignore the fact that you almost kissed me? I know you were going to, you know? I'm not just going to go and forget about it. So why did you do it? Do you feel something towards me?" Roy stopped at the top of the stairs.

Did he feel something towards him? No. He. Did. Not. He quickly turned around and stared at Ed who stepped back as if his stare was pushing him back. He then started chuckling, "What are you talking about Fullmetal? Feel something towards you"

"Yes. Don't go and tell me that you don't know why you were going to kiss me because I wont go for an excuse like that" Ed was sweaty from running after Roy even though he couldnt see it in the dark. Ed was also breathing hard and for that matter… Roy was too.

Why couldn't they just forget? Why did he almost kiss him anyways? Would he have kissed him if it weren't for the realization that hit him? He looked into Ed's eyes deeply, hoping to maybe find the answers in the boy.

Ed kept staring at him expecting an answer. Ed didn't know what came over him. All of a sudden he was fed up feeling like he didn't know anything and he was completely useless to find out. He wasn't useless and he was going to figure out why this was happening.

"Why? Why would you do that?……… Roy?" Roy suddenly gasped at the sudden name that came from the boys lips. Did he just say his name? His name suddenly sounded different coming from the boy… sweeter. Did Ed realize how much he was leading Roy on exactly?

They just stared at each other until Roy sighed once again, "Listen I'm sorry about almost kissing you… okay?" Ed swallowed and then looked even more serious, "Sorry about _almost_ kissing me… or _not_ kissing me?" Roy closed his eyes and actually started laughing. Ed stared, unsure of what to say.

Roy seriously thought it was a joke. Fullmetal really couldn't think that way… could he? Roy looked at Ed's face again and the smile suddenly disappeared when he realized the seriousness on his face. Ok… so the kid… wasn't joking?

"I'm sorry for… almost kissing you. Alright?" Ed let out a long breathe that he hadn't realized he was holding, "Oh thank god… your hesitating was starting to sca-" he was cut off by Roy's lips on his own. Ed stood there like an idiot. His arms at his side and his eyes wide as the man continued the kissing. It was innocent at first, as if it was just a simple kiss, but then Roy grabbed Ed by the arms and hardened the kiss.

Unsure of what to do or why Roy was kissing him he didn't really find the common sense to pull away. He just stood there letting Roy press his lips hard against his own. he stepped back but then Roy stepped forward getting even closer than before to him.

Roy wasn't sure what he was doing either. He just had a sudden urge to kiss the boy. He needed to see how it felt to kiss Ed… what his hair felt like. His hand went up to the back of Ed's head and gently stroked his hair, slightly running his hand through his hair, messing it up at the same time.

He finally got a taste of Ed. He was sweet and innocent. His lips yet to be tainted by another's. The taste was his alone. Just Edward, and it tasted so… incredibly good that Roy didn't want to let it go.

Finally the young boy protested. His hands on the mans chest trying to push him away. The man just held him tighter making the young boy yelp in his mouth. Their bodies firmly pressed against each other. Ed finally stopped trying to push away after realizing that there was absolutely nothing he could do. The mans hold on him was stronger than his will to get away.

Roy lifted off of Ed's lips and took long breathes. He could see Ed's surprised eyes and he could feel the short breathes that Ed was letting out. They were short gasps that had a hint of fear in them. However he saw… could it be… a small smile formed at Ed's lips. Roy smiled wide as he pressed his lips on Ed's again but this time Ed returned it with little hesitation.

So… the two unexpected lovers were kissing unnoticed out in front of Headquarters H.Q. one chilly night. Where they would kiss millions times afterwards in the exact same spot. They would kiss… feel… hide… again and again and again…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Roy remembered how after their first kiss, the next day, he reiceved an angry call from the owners of the house that Ed destroyed not too long ago. However… for once… Roy was happy for one of Ed's little 'accidents'.

Roy smiled, his face down on the table. A chuckle escaped his lips. Ed was a handful. He always found a way to make things worse. Roy sighed, remembering all the occurrences in the past where he would have loved to take Ed's head off and mount it up on his wall.

He smiled though. He hated Ed, the damn screw up. Something turned in Roy, he hated him, so how come he wanting Ed there with him? Why did he want Ed in bed with him last night? Why did he want to go back to their secret meetings? Why did Roy love to hear Ed's voice whispering in his ears when, not too long ago, he wanted to cut out Ed's voice box?

He closed his eyes and fantasized about Ed and him. Maybe his fantasies would come true. Maybe they would come true sooner than he thought. Maybe they would do more than just kiss… and feel… and hide.

* * *

**Ending Note: Well. Was that too long for your taste? It was too long to write thats for sure... well Review... please.**

**I"M STILL BEGGING!!! (damn it I'm so pathetic)**


	5. Boiling over

**Please Dont love me...**

**Disclaimer: yeah... not sure why we need disclaimers really, I pretty sure everyone realizes that I dont own any of the FMA characters. Oh well... i sure wish I did though**

**Authors note: Yeah... I hardly changed this chapter but I still did alittle... enjoy!!

* * *

**

Boiling Over

The morning sun consumed the rooms of H.Q., it almost made it look like it was a cheery place... which it wasn't.

Ed gazed at the window, and this time… Roy was looking back. They smiled towards each other when Al finally told Ed to get going. Talk about dense... he didn't even realize that Ed and Roy were molesting each other with their eyes.

Roy had a wide grin on his face, '_Yay! A day with people!!_' Roy thought with a pleased look on his face as he sat back down after watching Ed walk into the building. He then looked down at the piles and piles of papers in front of him. However, he wasn't planning on doing them any time soon.

And as ironic as it may sound, Riza… was all better. Even though she was never sick to begin with. Roy and Ed knew she wasn't. Or maybe she was and it was just perfect timing. Or maybe she was just crazy.

Or maybe they were just crazy. Yeah deep down, they were all crazy.

Al was talking about how Ed went ballistic on their last mission… "just ballistic… insane!! I tell you!!! Insane!!!" Everyone slowly stepped away from Al who, for some reason, was laughing like a psycho. Sometimes you just have to let out the crazy. Yeah, he's going to grow up to be insane just like his big brother.

Ed couldn't seem to stop thinking about Roy. For some reason he was tempted on running into Roy's office and fuck him like their was no tomorrow. He didn't know why!! It was driving him mad. What was happening to him?

It seemed that he wanted Roy more and more lately... if this continued he might do something over the line. Something like sex Roy... in broad daylight…where everyone could watch.

He fought hard as he sat there... he fought for the control over his urges.

Riza, who was smiling widely also, was just too happy that her 'sickness' was finally over. However, completely on accident, She ran into Ed; who was just on his way to see Roy. Why? Because he wanted to.

He couldn't go on with this feeling of wanting any longer. He needed to talk a little… just talk... '_At least talk_' he thought to himself.

Riza and he stood in the hall... staring at each other. Riza, with a look of happiness/embarrassment from the day before. His eyes were filled with... oh my god get out of my way I am about to explode, kind of look. They both tried to get out of each others ways, "so what are you doing Ed?" She asked out of curiosity.

He shrugged, "I'm bored... I figured I would go talk with the colonel"

"oh really?" he nodded slowly, "... um, sorry about the other day. I was sick, I guess... yes very, very sick" She said for what sounded like the thousandths time she had said that.

She was just trying to cover up her insane perverted thoughts.  
They finally got out of each others ways both awkwardly smiling as they passed each other,

Ed's thoughts: _'oh my god she so knows...'_

'Riza's thoughts: '_oh my god, they think I'm crazy'_

Riza had on a look of complete defeat. It seemed that that morning was pretty awkward with the colonel as well... she killed their friendship!! deep down in side she was crying pathetic tears of a pathetic person.

Ed knocked on Roy's door, kind of scared that if he saw Roy's face he would like... jump him or something. He poked his head in the door, Roy didn't look up. More like, he was looking down at the wood of his desk. Why was he always asleep?

He always seemed to fall asleep doing his work, just like that ruined night. He was face down on the desk, his coffee still in his hand yet pretty cold. A smile appeared on Ed's lips, _'he looks so cute..._' he couldn't help but think, _'just so... innocent. Not a hint of bastardness'_ not long ago Ed could hear Roy barking orders at some scared person who was probably just following some other persons orders or something.

Roy did seem to have issues, as did Ed, maybe that's why they were so close.

Ed walked over to Roy and looked at his face. He was sleeping all right, pretty deep too considering he didn't wake up. Ed bent down and looked at his closed eyes, he then gently ran his fingers through Roy's hair trying to get it out of his face.

He looked around, "ok sleepy head... what can I do?" he asked himself yet the question was for Roy. He looked at the desk and found a pen, a sly smirk appeared on his lips. He looked back at Roy and then took the cap off of the pen, "this is what you get for sleeping on the job" He bent down and slowly made a line on Roy's forehead. He giggled as he drew more lines on the sleeping Roy's face.

He finished and put down the pen and shook Roy slightly, "hey Flamie..." He said in a whisper next to Roy's ear, "come on now Roy... I didn't come here to talk to a sleeping moron." He stirred slightly and his eyes flickered open.

He looked up at Ed. Ed was... giggling? Why was he giggling? Roy slowly sat up, his hand on his head as he did so, "I don't remember falling sleeping..." Ed smiled and kissed Roy on the cheek.

He flinched at the sudden lips to his cheek. He put his hand on his cheek, "what was that for Fullmetal?" Ed shrugged, "oh no reason. I came to say 'hi' but you ended up asleep" Roy blushed slightly, "why would you come and say 'hi"  
"I just love to hear your voice." Ed purred slightly as he said bent down close to Roy's ear.

Ed ran a finger lightly down Roy's neck then back up to his lips. Roy suddenly grabbed Ed's hand and yanked him forward onto his lap, making Ed yelp a little. Then Ed settled into Roy's chest. Roy smiled and kissed Ed's forehead then again on his nose. He was just about to lock lips with the blonde alchemist when he glanced at the door.

He shook his head and then shoved Ed away in a attempt to lose the lust in him, "are you retarded? Stay away from me during work hours" He said while looking down at his cold coffee.

Ed was surprised and a frown formed on his lips "your no fun" he was beyond disappointed, "Come on I just want"

"-I know..." Roy said with a sad sigh. Ed groaned angrily in reply, "come on, just one kiss"

"no."

"please"

"no."

"why not"

"Look, I said no!! deal with it."

"fine... your loss" He said while sticking out his tongue, "oh by the way... you have something" He poked Roy's cheek, "just right there..." Roy raised his eye brow and then wiped his cheek, "right here?" Ed shook his head and then pinched Roy's cheek, "no right there" Roy whacked his hand away and started rubbing his cheek, "is it gone"  
"nope!" Ed said with a smile, "well... since you wont give me anything... I guess I will be leaving then" he said with a look layered with disappointment.

Roy watched him walk towards the door, "you know... I wouldn't mind just... talking now and then. If you want to. Well not right now or anything, but if you want to just… talk, we can. I wouldn't mind" he was blushing which triggered a happy grin from Ed.

Roy noticed the smile and blushed even more, "thanks but I better get out of here... maybe later. Oh yeah, you know what? You should really clean off your face"

"what's on it anyways?" Ed shrugged, "not sure... I'm sure you can figure it out on your own though" he smiled and walked out the door with the grin that never seemed to fade.

It was later in the day and Roy kept rubbing his face with his hand, he knew something was there and it obviously wasn't going away. Everyone who had seen him that day, he could tell, were trying to stop from laughing out loud. Something was on his face!! He needed to see what it was or else his whole head was gonna explode!! Not really but he would probably make someone else's head explode.

"What is on my face?!" he yelled to no one unparticular. Everyone glanced in his direction but quickly looked away. Roy noticed this and twitched, "Damn it"

"sir... maybe you should go... look at your face." Roy glared at Breda, "just a suggestion... sir" Roy stood up super fast, the same glare on his face, "who else thinks I should go have a look at my face" All of them smiled and raised their hands quickly as if the answer was clear.

Roy sighed and looked down at his desk in defeat. He shook his head, "fine"

"We aren't going to be here when you get back"

"why"

"We will be running for our lives" Oh that definitely wasn't a good thing. Was he seriously walking around all day with something that bad on his face? He didn't say anything else to them. He just quickly ran out the door hiding his face as he ran threw the halls towards the bathroom.

He stared at the mirror. He stared. Just stared. Mouth open, "why me?" On his face were two words that, they themselves weren't that bad but when put together were kind of strange. And to put them on his body…

Ed's property.

"I am not Ed's property!"

He took off his gloves and put them off to the side and got a paper towel. He got it wet and furiously scrubbed his cheeks while cursing that the next time he saw Ed he would... would... he stopped scrubbing. The paper towel fell from his hand. He felt no anger. None. This morning, it was now obvious, Ed had put this on his face while he was sleeping.

Ed acted so... cute and innocent about it.

Roy quickly shook his head to try and get the thought out if his head. He kept rubbing his face, now with less anger. His cheeks were red and stinging but the words were almost gone and were pretty much unreadable. He sighed, "Why did you have to go and do that Ed?" He asked himself not wanting nor expecting anyone to answer.

He threw the paper towel in the garbage and turned for his gloves. he looked one way and then the other. They were gone... GONE!!!

He looked under the counter and then in the garbage, "what the hell?" He scratched his head, "that's kinda... strange" He turned for the door, "did I even bring them in here?" he shrugged. What a stupid head. He didn't even realize the smiling Ed under the sink.

After Roy left the bathroom Ed crawled out with the gloves in hand, "Wow... i am sooo bored. why the heck am I doing this?" He shrugged. It was just fun.

Roy entered his office to see no one there, "jeez they weren't kidding... Where did they go anyway?" He jumped slightly when a voice came from behind him, "sir?" He turned around to see Riza... again. She smiled. Or at least what ever she could do that was close enough to a smile.

"I see you got it off your face." Roy covered his cheeks, "shut up!!" She shook her head, "That Edward is always so childish. Seriously, you would think he would learn to act more mature"

He acts way more mature than he is supposed to... at certain times... Lets say at night when…

Roy half smiled, "Yeah... Hey have you seen my gloves anywhere?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, "well... you brought them with you didn't you? I saw you wearing them when you left."

"did you now?"

"yes..."

"where is everyone anyways?"

"its... lunch sir. You took a long time in the bathroom."

"well this took a long time to come off" he rubbed his cheek again. Her eyes lit up, "oh yeah, Ed came by. He asked where you were and we told him you were in the bathroom... I wouldn't think he would go... its common sense. Your mad, after all, right?"

"kinda" there was a silence, "so... You know where my gloves are?"

"nope." He nodded, "I wonder where... wait..."

"what?"

"did Fullmetal go towards the bathroom?" she thought for a second then nodded, "I suppose... but would he?"

"Yeah, jeez!!" He ran out of the room. If Ed had his gloves that would be... disastrous.

Riza just watched the colonel run down the hall back towards the bathroom. She shrugged, 'completely normal' She turned and walked towards the lunch hall thinking about the yummy food that will soon be going down her throat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ed smiled, "he will find out any minute now…" He laughed evilly, the gloves still in his balled up fist.

Sleeping on the job like that when Edward wanted to talk to him... how rude Roy was.

Ed was walking down the halls, slightly on edge. If Roy found out it was Ed then he would be looking for him right? He looked around, "well... he's no where around here..." He shrugged, "guess Roy isn't that smart now is he?" He smiled, "maybe I should help him figure it out." He walked towards his lovers office.

He entered Mustang's office not expecting him to be there, and if he was there then he would tease him... get it obvious that he had the gloves. Then he would make Roy beg for them... in more ways then one. He chuckled evilly as he entered the office. It disappeared when he saw that it was empty.

He sat on Roy's desk and fumbled with the gloves in his hands. He took off his and threw them on the ground hi front of him and then tried on Roy's. They were a little big but fit good enough for Ed to be able to walk around without them falling off. He smirked, "I see why he likes them so much... they feel nice." He sighed, "I hope he comes back before anyone else does..." just then the door opened and Ed looked up.

"Taisa?"

Roy was breathing heavily at the door, "F-Fullmetal... what are you doing? Where are my gloves?" Ed brought up his hands in a delicate way, "right here..." Roy smirked, "You make me run around... and your going to give them to-"  
"-its lunch... no ones coming back for a _long_ time" Ed didn't look at him but he had on this look that made Roy suddenly blush.

Roy then cleared his throat, "you know the rules Ed." Roy was hurt to hear these own words come out of his mouth but was even more hurt when Ed looked up with a disappointed yet wanting look on his face.

Roy licked his lips as he stared at Ed's innocent face, "But... Flamie... aren't rules meant to be broken?" Ed asked with a slight purr to his voice. Roy swallowed for no reason, he was in serious trouble if he or Ed didn't get out of here right now. Lust seemed to be filling him faster then he would have wanted. He couldn't stay in the same room with Ed for much longer.

He stepped back and watched Ed bring his gloved fingers to his teeth and pulled them off slowly. He then effortlessly slid off of the desk. He sighed and held out the gloves and motioned for Roy to come get them.

An untrusting, unsure, look came from Roy as he slowly made his way across the room. He was standing in front of Ed now. Ed, however, was smiling.

That wasn't good.

Ed tried not to smile threw out all of this but couldn't help but let one slip. Roy twitched and quickly grabbed for the gloves dangling in front of him like bait. Ed pulled them away. Roy grabbed for them again, but Ed managed to pull them out of his grasp.

A uncharacteristic growl came from Roy, "Damn it Fullmetal!! Give them to me!!" Ed laughed and jumped away from Roy, "no way Taisa!!" Roy dove for Ed but he managed to elude him again. Roy looked at him and slowly made his way for him, he was scared that if he made any sudden moves the Ed animal would run again just like some scared animal running for their life.

"just give them to me"

"you wouldn't give me a small kiss. Nothing. Now, we have all of this time and you still wont give me anything. This is payback... along with sleeping on the job." Ed smirked, "You want them? Come get them" He said in a sexy/ luring voice, he was starting to get excited. The look in Roy's eyes was true. He was getting excited too... however for some reason he was trying to stay calm. This vexed Ed a bit.

They played a little game of cat and mouse. Roy would grab for Ed but the small boy would get farther away. Ed would stay close enough that Roy could touch him but he still stayed out of his grasp. He would let Roy feel like he finally had a good grip on Ed but would lose him again.

He finally managed to grab Ed's coat making the small boy gasped in surprise, "eh?!" He got pulled in towards Roy's chest, "oh... no!" Roy's arms went around him but he just laughed and... in a really surprising way, slipped out of his coat and crawled threw Roy's legs to under a nearby desk.

Roy growled again and threw the coat in some random direction. He was sweating like crazy, "do you ever just... stop"

"Now where is the fun in that?" Ed still had on Roy's gloves but for some reason Roy was less concerned about this then the glistening sweat on Ed's face and Ed's messy braid. Roy's whole body screamed at him the more he stood there staring at Ed's body that he so much wanted to have in his arms.

"I want you to beg for them Taisa!!" That was the last straw, Roy wiped sweat from his forehead and took off his blue military top revealing the white one underneath. He got on his hands and knees and looked under the desk.  
He grabbed for Ed's shoe and pulled but what he had was just a shoe. No boy attached to it. He ran his hands threw his hair and got up from under the desk, Ed was standing on the other side, "what are you doing under the desk eh?" Roy smiled and Ed smirked in response, "you ready to beg yet?" Roy stood up but didn't say anything.

The silence filled the room, both were waiting for the other to move but Roy was either to excited/ready to 'beg' or he just wanted his gloves back that he jumped for Ed.

Ed wanted to tease him though and jumped out of the way again. Roy crawled over the desk and reached for him but got nothing but air. He jumped off of it and leapt for Ed again.

He jumped out of the way again, more tired then he would have expected so he didn't jump far and to top it off he fell over. With a burst of energy Roy found him self struggling to keep Ed on the ground as he grabbed for his hands, " thanks but I would like to keep from 'begging' as much as possible."

"Get off... No!" He was giggling through out the entire squirm. He kept kicking and trying to push him off. In a playful way though, he was laughing thru out the whole thing. He kept giggling under the larger mans touch.

Roy was now sitting atop Ed, straddling his hips. He was breathing heavily and had Ed's hands pinned above his head. Ed smiled, "You and your rules Roy... Even you tend to break them sometimes right?"

"I haven't broken anything" He said subconsciously leaning in closer, "After all that fuss you still managed to end up on top of me on the floor."

"that's your fault you know..." Roy said his lips inches from Ed's. Roy smiled, "its always your fault Fullmetal..."

"Yeah I know..." Roy kissed him lightly on the lips but pulled away, "there's your kiss."

"Oh come on!!" Roy laughed, "you need to learn some control you know"

"I have been trying all day and that's all I get?!"

"Well yeah... Lunch is over." Ed looked at the clock mounted on the wall and a whimper came from him, "I hate you..." Roy nodded, "Yeah, to be expected" He got up off of Ed.

Ed then got up and took off the gloves and chucked then At Roy's head, "I'm not stupid you know... I know lust when I see it." Roy chocked on what seemed to be his own spit. He glanced at Ed, "lunch is over..."

"no one is here though... oh fine whatever!!" Ed stomped his foot and walked over to pick up his gloves and the coat that was thrown in some random direction. He headed for the door, "I don't understand why you don't..." He said in a confused voice, "we promised each other that we wouldn't do anything during work hours" Roy said looking away.

Ed shrugged and opened the door, "Maybe... later then." He glanced back at Roy who was starting to put on his gloves again along with his military top. He looked at Ed and they locked eyes, "Don't give me that look..." Roy said angrily, "What look?" Ed asked deepening the look even more. The look of disappointment.

Roy shook his head and Ed growled as he angrily walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Roy leaned up against the wall breathing heavily. He clutched the shirt that was still not buttoned all the way. He bit his bottom lip, "no… that couldn't have happened. There was so much…" He touched his lips, "self control… right." he sighed and wiped the sweat off of his head and combed out his hair with his fingers just as his subordinates walked thru the door with their grumbling stomachs now filled. Roy realized that he didn't have any food but for some reason the hunger disappeared as soon as he had a taste of Ed.

Even just a little, it calmed his hunger… but he knew, he would get hungry again. (this little part plays in thet end of this chapter.)

Ed stomped thru the halls, "I hate him… I hate him!!" He was mumbling to himself, his face shadowed with a evil aura.

He wanted Roy.

He ground his teeth.

_'why?!'_

He stopped. It used to be once a month and now… Ed felt like he could fuck Roy every night for the rest of his life. He bit his lip, "maybe I should just stay away from him… for now."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Roy sat at his desk balancing a pen on his nose.

Ed left so easily… Roy wanted him to stay. But that would have been bad.

Very bad.

He sighed, _'maybe I should stay away from him… just for the day. Maybe this feeling will be gone by tomorrow'_

The chilly night air was settling in just outside Central Headquarters walls. Every one was leaving, even Roy and Ed who were trying to evade each other for the whole day which was working really well. Roy breathed in the night air and smiled, "Nice and crisp… feels nice" He looked down the steps and started walking. He really needed to get a car that worked. Riza was the one who usually picked him up every morning due to the fact that his exploded. Well not really, but it stopped working.

"taisa…" Roy stopped walking, he completely stopped. His breath caught in his throat. He turned around to see Ed staring at him. Roy didn't look him in the eye, "where's your brother?"

"he left a long time ago… I was just getting ready to go too… but then I saw you." He walked down the steps and past Roy, "Just wanted to say good night… so night" He waved his hand but didn't turn to look at Roy.

"Ed…" he stopped at the bottom of the steps. Hearing Roy say his name made him wince, "About earlier today…" Ed shook his head, "just forget about it… your right. Rules…" He started walking again and heard Roy's footsteps hurrying towards him. He suddenly stopped when he heard something hit the ground and arms wrap around him.

He stood there feeling the warmth of the bigger man behind him. Ed looked up a little at the night sky as Roy whispered in his ear, "This is where we first kissed you know…" Ed smirked, "Yeah…" he kissed Ed's cheek and the nestled his nose in the back of Ed's neck, "Rules… are meant to be broken… at least once." The blonde alchemist looked down at the arms that were crossing his chest.

He shivered as he felt Roy's body heat against him, the only warmth around him. Roy then turned Ed around and kissed him on the lips forcefully. He brought up his hand an stroked Ed's cheek and the other held the back of Ed's head. The small boy was wanting but not expecting this so he didn't hesitate or anything. He leaned into the kiss, he hands on Roy's chest as he stood on top toe.

When they finally broke the kiss Ed smiled, "see that wasn't really that hard now was it?"

"no… but that's not really what you want." Ed blushed and looked away, "I thought I knew what I wanted but… I'm not sure anymore." The dark haired man tilted his head to the side in confusion and curiosity.

He kissed Ed's nose, "ok... so what am I to you?"

"what?" Ed looked confused and yet he knew exactly what Roy was getting at. However, the answer? He wasn't so sure he knew.

"When you see my face what do you think of?" Ed looked down at Roy's chest, "I think of…"

"…"

"……"

"you don't know?"

"I think of a lot of things but… I just… when I think of you Roy… I really want to see you. Badly..." Roy nodded, "you know I want to keep this a secret… you know that but… I need you to help me. You cant be so reckless... this is serious... if anyone was to find out then..."

"Of course Taisa… why would I tell anyone?"

"ohhh... your just stupid like that…" Ed stomped on Roy's foot, "Bastard!!" Roy grabbed his foot and jumped up and down, "I'm going home!!" Ed suddenly said angrily.

The yelps of pain stopped as Ed started walking, "Dont go!!" Ed turned again, "huh?"

"come to my house…" Ed blushed, "Your house?! wha-?"

"Yeah, I mean yours is taken by your brother and mine is too lonely. I want to…no... I need to vent" Ed smiled slightly, "fine… your house." He walked towards Roy and picked up Roy's suitcase kind of wondering what was in it but then just just figured it was paper work he didnt get done with that day. He handed it to him, "your foot ok?"

"It will live." They both kind of chuckled and Ed walked along side Roy as they walked towards Roy's house. Ed moved closer to Roy subconsciously making a smile come from the Flame alchemist as he grabbed Ed's hand. Ed didn't mind though... he just leaned up against Roy's arm as they walked happily toward the unknown... or known.

They finally reached Roy's door to his dark house. Ed leaned up against the wall as he watched Roy turn the key in the lock, it opened. Roy walked in and allowed Ed to follow. As Ed walked past Roy the older man brushed his knuckles against Ed's cheek. He threw the briefcase in some random direction and turned to the door and with the flick of his finger the door locked. Edward smiled from behind him as his excitement escalated. Roy turned around and smiled evilly, "so, you hungry for a little somethin'?"

* * *

**Ending note: Yup. review... thanks.**


	6. The words said but lost

**Please Dont love me...**

**Disclaimer: yeah... not sure why we need disclaimers really, I pretty sure everyone realizes that I dont own any of the FMA characters. Oh well... i sure wish I did though**

**Authors note: Yuppers. I really should have changed this more but I was way to lazy... its my first Lemon so I guess I dont want to change it. Because then I could look back at it and laugh at myself and say, 'wow I really sucked' Yup, I'm not changing it so that I can look at how far I have come.**

* * *

**Words Said but Lost**

Just earlier that day Ed was trying harder then anything just to get a simple yet pleasurable kiss from the famous Flame alchemist and now… this was happening. All he wanted was a kiss today, of course he would have taken more; but he just wanted to kiss. He got his kiss and he was satisfied for the time being.

The taste of Roy lingering on his lips. Where he was now, observing Roy's sly smirk, he wasn't expecting this when he was running from Roy just earlier that day. He wasn't thinking that that night he would be here, in the one place he really wanted to be for what seemed like forever.

However, he was there. There with Roy, in Roy's house… and Roy, supposedly, needed to… what word did he use for it? Vent?

'_venting… I like the sound of that'_ Ed thought with a mysterious grin.

Ed smiled and, like an eager child waiting for something sweet, rocked back and forth blushing slightly waiting for Roy to do whatever came to his mind. Knowing Flamie though, he wasn't worried about being disappointed, there was never any disappointment when it came to the two of them.

He waited for a few seconds which seemed to tick slowly by making him grow tense waiting for any kind of movement from the teasing man, well any movement besides the determined trademark grin on his face growing wider.

It was quiet but then movement came from the older man and Ed was suddenly jerked forward by his hand making a sharp gasp come from the startled boy. He breathed slowly as the mans slightly parted lips hovered above his own and his hands resting under his red jacket, around his waist.

Ed gasped once again as his back was suddenly thrown up against a wall and Roy's mouth was on his own and his own body was pressed up against the older alchemists. It felt nice, their bodies fit perfectly against each other as if their bodies were somehow made for each other. As if they were meant for each other.

They fit even better with each other when there were no clothes in the way and that's what Ed wanted more than anything. A kiss… pfh… as if.

A kiss… that's funny, a kiss was nothing compared to what was to come.

He let out a long sigh as he felt the older mans firm yet gentle hands resting on his ass. He loved the feel of Roy's hands on him, anywhere on him would do. He remembered the first time he had felt Roy's arms around him. He loved it and didn't want to move.

That's how he felt right now. Not wanting the night to end but he damn well that every night ended. His brother was waiting for him at home too… maybe he could find a suitable excuse for him staying the night. Or, the dreaded option, he would have to make this fast and head home before the night was over.

He was ripped from the thoughts that flooded his mind when he was suddenly pulled closer and harder against Roy's own body making yet another noise escape his mouth. It was a surprised yelp that turned into an excited moan.

Roy seemed to be filled with complete control and Ed… just wanted to feel his touch. Both worked out perfectly. Roy was having his fun with Ed and Ed was under Roy's control… and his body and he was the one that was getting all the attention. Ed loved the way Roy did what he did, urgent yet pleasurable, just the way the young blonde alchemist liked it.

Roy's lips left the comfort of Ed's and he gave a slight tickling smooch to his cheek and then kissed all the way down his neck but stopped when it reached his collar bone. Ed giggled at the sudden light yet warm touches.

The Flame alchemist kissed him and slowly slipped off Ed's red over coat; his hands never losing contact with the small blonde's body. Ed quickly helped with the coat and it silently hit the ground; the two stepping on it without noticing as Ed slid along the wall, Roy forcefully shoving him down the hall as intimately as possible.

He really just wanted Ed in his bed, even though out here against a wall wasn't that bad either.

Roy didn't want to just feel every part of Ed's body he wanted the young boy to be under him moaning his name and screaming for more. He kissed Ed's lips again but this time slipping his tongue inside and lacing his fingers with Ed's which were pinned up against the wall over his head.

Ed's lips turned into a slight smirk against Roy's lips as he himself started playing with the flame alchemist's tongue with his own. His hands ran down Ed's arms which were still up against the wall above their heads. His hands were now rapped around him, one resting on the middle of his back pulling him into him and the other one meddled with the rubber band in Ed's hair. The braid came undone and his golden hair fell along his shoulders freely and Roy just ran his hand thru it gently.

Ed's eyes slowly closed as a moan escaped the young alchemists throat when a sudden knee pressed in-between his legs. Hands went up Ed's chest and unclipped the silver clip beneath the collar of his black, white-rimmed top. Roy worked it off of him and it went tumbling to the floor to join his red coat. They were somewhere down the hall away from the living room where the trail of the famous Fullmetal alchemists clothing began.

Roy was leading the way due to the fact that if Ed were to try he would get lost. He had never been there before, regretfully… so he really had no idea where anything was. However, Ed figured that by the end of this he would have a pretty good idea of where everything was due to the constant shoving against random walls and into random corners. He was sure that he knew where every thing was after being thrown up against everything that he could possibly get pushed up against.

Ed was falling deeper and deeper into the pleasure of Roy Mustang's soft lips massaging his skin. Roy's hands suddenly went up under his shirt making Ed jump at the sudden pressure of the fingers on his skin. Then, to Ed's enjoyment, his shirt suddenly went up and over his head exposing the smooth skin of his torso.

Ed could swear he heard Roy chuckle a evil chuckle and he watched his shirt fly somewhere behind Roy. Lips suddenly went down Ed's chest making him breath deeply. His hands went around Roy's neck and pulled him closer. The older Alchemist caressed the small boy's chest slightly with the tip of his tongue making Ed moan something that sounded strangely like Mustang's name.

Where were they? Ed was in such pleasure that where they were was a complete blur. They were heading somewhere, Roy was leading him there. He could only guess where Roy's mind was leading him and he wasn't going to lie, his mind was already there.

Roy's mouth went back up to Ed's, but instead of connecting lips he just stared into Ed's eyes which were clouded and his face was flushed, he blinked a few times but kept staring into Roy's eyes. The man smiled as his hand slid down Ed's chest, lower, lower… Ed quickly looked away from Roy's eyes and bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes shut tight as he realized what was coming.

He had been wanting Roy to finally get that far but now that he was almost there Ed thought it was going to fast. Oh well, Ed was an impatient boy and either way he just wanted it to go farther. Also, when the hell was he going to find himself in Roy's bed yet?! He wondered this slightly but pushed it to the back of his mind. He was confused a tad bit, hurry or slow down? He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

Ed then realized with a smirk that he wasn't a patient kind of guy. This wasn't going to be the only night like this, he was sure of it so why go slow?

Roy brushed his fingers against the young boys crotch and then fumbled with the belt. Ed chuckled slightly as he felt it loosen, "Roy"

"Hmm"

"stop teasing me… and hurry up." Roy laughed a little and then lightly kissed Ed on the lips again, "teasing is fun though…" He bit the blonds bottom lip slightly. The blond alchemist was going to reply but the lips on his stopped that from happening.

Ed was thrown against another random wall… or was it? It was a closed door and Ed could only guess what it led to. Roy still had his body against Ed's.

One arm was rapped around his waist as the other turned the knob on the door. It opened but Roy kept the young buy close to him as he pushed it open and, while kissing Ed's neck, stumbled across the room.

He knew where they were, it was where Ed knew they were going but now that he was in the room it felt like everything outside of it was just practice, or something, for what was to come in this room. Roy's lips once again left Fullmetals and his strong arms suddenly shoved Edward backwards.

Ed gasped as he felt his body hit the comfort of a mattress. His eyes opened after they closed due to the surprise of hitting the soft mattress. He peered up at the Flame alchemist, "Why am I the only one undressed, hm?" Roy smirked and unbuttoned his blue military top and hurried with getting it off.

Ed giggled as he saw Roy then fumble with the buttons of the white shirt underneath the blue one angrily, he clenched his teeth like the buttons were just a nuisance. He seemed like he was in a hurry… jeez, Roy really didn't want to waste any time.

Ed laid there waiting patiently, way more patient than the Flame alchemist was with his clothing, he was actually popping the buttons now not even wanting to bother with them anymore. His shirt finally came off and fell to the floor to add with all the rest that they decided to leave around.

Roy kicked behind him and closed the door. He smirked and crawled onto the bed and was on all fours above Edward. Ed smiled cutely yet with a hint of lust mixed in with his eyes, "I've never seen you like this before Flamie… what's gotten into you"  
"The fact that your now in my bed…" Ed giggled as Roy kissed his chest again and once again teased him with his tongue as he took Ed's attention from his hand which was now unzipping the small boy's pants whom was underneath him.

Ed wasn't that simple minded, a few tongue strokes weren't going to make him completely ignore the face that hands where messing with his pants. He sighed a long sigh and ran his hands thru Roy's hair but then brought up the mans face to his and kissed locked lips again, "you call that fast"  
"Edward… if I go any faster… we'll be over way to soon. Then your be bitching about how I went to fast" Ed licked the corner of Roy's mouth slightly, "you know…I can't …be here for that long anyways…" Roy sighed and kissed his neck.

Ed could hear the disappointment in the Flame alchemists sigh, there was never any disappointment with the two of them. Ed didn't like the disappointment in his voice, he didn't like feeling the disappointment either. He clenched his teeth and then put his arms around Roy's neck, "I'll stay… my brother will live… without me for a night. I'll come up with something to tell him ok?" Ed then laughed as he surprised Roy with a complete switch in positions.

Ed flipped Roy to his back and sat atop him, "We have all night…" Roy gulped, "all night huh"  
"all night…" Ed said with a luring smirk he leaned down and kissed Roy quietly on the lips. He tugged at the mans pants and Roy chuckled into Ed's mouth.

Roy broke the kiss and then stroked Ed's cheek, "So what? I was taking too long with your pants so now your taking off mine?" Ed looked innocent, "now now Roy, what makes you think that? I just don't want you to feel left out or anything"

"liar… your so impatient"

"yeah… but you don't seem to mind"

"nah… its cute" Ed nodded, "hell yeah… wait… 'cute'? How the hell is it 'cute'?" The older man shook his head and then brought his hands down and finished undoing the younger boys pants whom was still sitting on him.

Ed just sighed and helped Roy with getting his pants off, Roy smiled mockingly, "your such a hypocrite Ed… you say I'm taking to long and then you take even lon-"  
"-oh shut up…" Roy looked shocked at the stern sound in Ed's voice.

The mission 'lose the pants' was finished, well, lose Ed's pants anyways. His pants were gone but the boxers still acted as a barrier so Roy quickly lost that as well. Just another piece of Ed and Roy's clothing to add to their collection on the ground. Ed smiled then quickly took off Roy's pants, sliding off his boxers at the same time "You talk to much Taisa…" Roy felt like sighing at Ed's completely wrong assumption, he held it in though.

He talks too much? What about Ed? He's a freaking loud mouth. That's interesting, Ed was so far from the truth but Roy just let it go. Ed seemed to like to bend the truth to his liking most of the time anyways.

They both looked at each other in awe, "Roy…" Roy brought a finger up to his lips, "It seems us talking is draining all the intimacy here… no more talking understood?" Ed nodded his head, "just what I was going to say…" Ed was pushed to the side of the bed and Roy got on top of him but this time he threw the blankets over them as well.

Roy brought his tongue down to the boy's chest again and used his tongue massaging skills to make Ed suddenly shudder. Ed's legs wrapped around Roy's waist and the man let his weight down on him, Ed moaned in reply. Roy's lips were still on Ed's chest, his tongue running lightly across. He then licked Ed's neck before suddenly biting it lightly. He then pressed down even harder onto the boy unexpectedly making Ed gasp then groan, his low voice slurred with complete pleasure.

Roy smiled as he pressed his lower body onto Ed's and then ruthlessly pulled his body upwards and downwards in a slow motion as he forced a kiss on Ed's lips to capture the loud moan from the boy. Ed clawed at Roy's back a little but then just pulled Roy down and let Roy nibble on his neck once again as he held him and gasped loudly with every movement from the older man.

Its not like Roy was going to ask him to stop or anything. He would have been mad to do that, but… Roy seemed to be having to much fun and Ed couldn't stop but moan in reply, as his whole lower region screaming with every forceful push. Ed moaned yet again but this time the Man that was over him joined him with the long moan.

Roy felt the young boy's body beneath his get even hotter and more drenched with sweat. He pulled upwards again and then stopped after that.

He was breathing heavily and Ed was letting short gasps escape his mouths. It seemed that he suddenly stopped breathing in the middle of all of it and the sudden stillness helped him notice this.

Ed took a deep breath and then kissed the top of Roy's head as his arms were still wrapped around him. The young alchemist ran his auto mail hand down Roy's back delicately and ran his other hand thru the Flame alchemist's hair.

The man looked up into Ed's eyes still breathing heavily, "How was that? To your liking?" Ed smiled and kissed him on the nose and thru short intakes of breath managed to saw a few words, "Are you questioning your sexuality? That's not really smart you know, you seriously want me to go and pick out what you did wrong?" Roy frowned, "You wouldn't do that… would you?" "No… I can't. You didn't do anything wrong" The frown on the Man's face turned into a sly smirk, "And you wanted a simple kiss"

"Yeah I know… what was I thinking?" They both chuckled and Roy slid off of Ed and flopped face first onto the bed next to him.

Ed sighed a exasperated sigh, "that was-"

"-just shut up Edward… I already know what it was like… I was the one doing it" Ed swallowed and then turned over to face Roy, "yeah… your right. Well anyways…thanks…I guess" "hm?" Roy looked in him in face, "thanks because tomorrow… this will end…" Roy quickly looked away, "Yeah…" Ed snuggled up against him body, he was overly tired and everything ached, he was sure that Roy probably felt the same way.

Roy put an arm around Ed and pulled him closer, "do you think your brother is worrying"

"yeah… probably"

"you gonna call him?" Ed shook his head, "I should huh?" He couldn't even lift his arm that well, if he tried to walk he might as well bang his head against the floor from not being able to walk. His head against the floor and passed out cold. His legs weren't going to keep him up, Roy should have known this.

"Like you are gonna let me get out of this bed." Roy chuckled, "nope." He wrapped both of his arms around Ed, "I'm not going to let you go, for anything. Call him in the morning or something…" Roy said lazily.

Ed nodded in agreement, "yeah the morning…" a small yawn escaped Ed's lips and he closed his eyes as his head rested on the Flame alchemists chest, "tomorrow… we are going to have to face those 'rules' again you know"

"yeah"

"I don't want to"

"yeah"

"This is getting so tiring"

"What"

"All of this… hiding. When are we going to be able to tell someone"

"I don't think you understand that we are breaking two different laws you know? We can't tell anyone until it becomes legal to have a relationship with an employee and someone who is like two times younger than you"

"So what your saying is…never"

"No. You seriously gonna just give up like that"

"No… I just don't want to hide anymore Roy… Its so tiring"

"yeah, well… Maybe someday we wont have to"

"Just imagine what everyone would think…" They both stared at the ceiling with wide eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't… if you really think about it…" Ed nodded completely in agreement, "I think we would die the minute it left out lips"

"From what?" Ed shrugged, "in case you haven't noticed… people at H.Q. aren't exactly normal. Who knows what they would do" Roy chuckled then reached to the lamp that was on the side table and turned it off. It got dark and the only thing that lit the room was the moon light that glowed thru a opening in the curtains that covered the window across the room. The light directly on the two almost sleeping figures, "Edward"

"Hm"

"I love you…" Ed didn't answer, he was already in a deep sleep. He was hardly aware of the words than left his lips… however… Roy followed into dream land seconds later.

* * *

**Ending Note: REVIEW!!!!! I did change it alittle but not a whole lot. Mostely the last few things in the chapter are the things I changed.**


	7. A New Fridge makes life crappy

**Disclaimer: yeah... not sure why we need disclaimers really, I pretty sure everyone realizes that I dont own any of the FMA characters. Oh well... i sure wish I did though.**

**Authors Note: I'm watching whos line is it anyways... its really funny... yeah... enjoy this chapter... it doesnt do much but the person who finds out... finally finds out and stuff!!!

* * *

'I love you...' **

Roy's eyes flickered open but then automatically closed due to the blinding sun invading them. He brought his hand up to his eyes and rubbed them sleepily. What time was it anyways? It was already light out… he had work today didn't he?

**'I love you…'**

Roy stopped rubbing his eyes. Was it he who said that? He quickly sat up and looked next to him and his heart skipped a beat when he thought that he didn't see the small blond alchemist sleeping besides him. He lifted the covers ever so slightly and peeked at the sleeping Edward. A smile crept upon the Flame alchemists face as he remembered the night before.

**'I love you…'**

He did say that didn't he? He rubbed his head, the tiredness still taking its time with its departure. Those three words were so new to his lips. He had never told Ed them before so what made him suddenly say them the night before? Did he really love him? He loved the boy's body and the way he used it, that's for sure. However… loving the boy himself? Did he actually…

He closed his eyes and sighed, "was it the wanted sex that made those words come out of my mouth? Or could it be…?" he asked quietly to himself. Could it have been more?

Roy shrugged it off for the time being. He usually woke up to the sound of blaring radio next to his head but this time he woke up before it went off. Wait… something was wrong. It was light out… his alarm went off when it was still dark out. He quickly glanced towards the area his clock usually was but didn't see anything besides an empty table stand.

Ed was in dream land and seemed to be content and waking up was battling with his urge to continue to sleep. Consciousness over took though when something woke him up. Movement next to him. That wasn't normal. Why was someone in his bed?

A recognizable voice that he loved so much entered his mind. He couldn't make out the words but the voice itself made his eyes open in alert. Roy!! The boy threw the blankets off of him, sat up, and took a deep breath. After taking the deep breath he looked at the man who was sitting up in the same sluggish way he was. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds until Roy rose his hand and smiled tiredly, "good morning…" Ed nodded lazily as a reply and Roy smiled.

Roy was a little taken back by the sudden boy who rose from the dead. He stared for a couple of minutes kind of in shock but then just rose his hand having no idea if the young boy was actually awake or not, he said good morning to see if the young boy was actually alive. Ed nodded even though it was obvious he wasn't all there yet, Roy smiled at the childish look on Ed's face. His hair all messy and his eyes distant as his shoulder slumped a little still to tired to really do anything.

Roy slightly giggled at the small boys looks in the mornings, "so… do you always look that way in the morning?" Ed glanced at him and blushed slightly as he ran his fingers thru his hair trying to smooth it out. He looked away as he kept running his hands thru his hair, "You don't look much better you know?" Roy raised an eye brow and rubbed his eyes again, "yeah, but your more cute than anything…" Ed felt his cheeks grown hotter and he quickly hid his face with his hands, not meaning to look as girly as he did.

Roy couldn't help to let out the laugh that was building up in the last couple of moments. He wrapped his arms around Ed's small figure and kissed the top of his head. He smiled into Ed's hair, "your so cute Edward" Ed made a surprised yelp as he was forced down upon the bed on his back, "Taisa!" Ed yelled in Roy's ear as he tried to get free of the man who was laying on him.

Roy laughed a little and nibbled on Ed's ear, "Now, now, Edward… don't be so uptight" Ed stopped struggling but kept a frown on his face. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Uptight? I have a reason to be uptight… shouldn't you be getting ready for work or something besides laying on top of me… naked?" Roy raised his head to look at Ed directly in the eyes.

Ed looked at him sternly like a mother to a child who should be doing their chores. Roy seemed lost in Ed's eyes when Ed edged him on, "Well? Shouldn't you be"

"I guess…" Roy closed his eyes and nodded but didn't budge. Ed brought up his automail arm and pulled on the mans ear, "Then get the hell off of my and get to whatever you need to get to." Roy winced as he sat up, Ed sitting up with him but his fingers on Roy's ear didn't leave from that position… it was extremely painful.

Roy tried to make Ed let go but didn't seem to be doing any good, Ed just glared at him waiting for him to nod, get up, and then get ready like he was supposed to be doing. Ed didn't want to let go, he was having way to much fun having Roy at his mercy, "Well Mister Flame alchemist… you gonna do as I say?" Roy nodded slightly and to his relief the pain from his ear subsided.

"ouch…" he rubbed his ear as he saw the boy turn away from him, supposedly getting ready to get up. Roy stopped rubbing his ear and looked at the young boys backside.

Getting ready… like that was going to happen…not when Ed was still in his bed.

The young boy was about to get out of the bed expecting that Roy would follow his example. Suddenly arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down on the bed. He gasped as he fell backwards on Roy's chest. He looked up at the smirking man, "Roy… what are you doing? You said you were-" Roy kissed him while being upside down taking the words right out of Fullmetals mouth.

Ed was a little shocked at the Flame alchemists mouth on his own so fast, however he didn't pull away. They should have been getting ready, they didn't even know what time it was and secretly it was all Ed's fault for that. Even though telling Roy that was as far in the back of his mind as anything could possibly go.

Ed kissed him back, bringing up his left hand and running his hands through Roy's hair. His hand then trailed down his lovers cheek and kept it there when he pulled away, "That's all your getting"

"All day yesterday you were all over me… and now your all like… rules are good"

"I didn't say rules are good ok!? I hate the rules!! We just need to get ready"

"by the way do you have any idea where my clock went… it used to be right there." Roy said while pointing to the side table next to Ed who was still sitting on Roy's lap. His hand left his cheek and rested on Roy's arms that were around his waist.

Ed looked at the empty table, "oh well…" he trailed off into something like a mumble. Roy looked down at the boy as he saw the boy not looking at him and fiddling with his fingers. His eye twitched, "What did you do this time? Where is my clock?" Ed flinched and hid behind his bangs as Roy tried to look at his face with a stern look.

Ed sighed, "well… this morning… I don't know when, but… I woke up to this annoyingly loud sound in my ears and I… didn't like it so-"

"-What did you do to my clock!!??" Roy let go of him and Ed crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down, he pointed towards something on the ground that Roy couldn't seem to see. Roy looked confused but then moved to the edge of the bed too. He looked down and saw his clock… er, what was left of it anyways. It was everywhere. At least a million different pieces of it were scattered across the floor.

Roy stared at it, his eyebrow twitching over and over again. Ed just laughed nervously and then smiled cutely thinking maybe that would get him out of it, "I can fix that you know?" Roy just glared at him, "Lets just get ready…" Ed let out a deep sigh. All of that and Roy finally decides to get ready.

The mission 'find your clothes' began. Ed found his boxers and put them on, it took a little bit longer to find his pants which… were thrown in the completely different direction the boxers went. He looked around after zipping up his pants and buckled his belt. Roy seemed to disappear, "Roy?" He asked quietly walking out into the hall gathering his lovers clothes that were yet to be picked up.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You should call your brother!" The sudden yell from behind made him jump. He looked behind him to see Roy's head out the door to the bathroom. Ed smiled, with Roy's clothes still hanging from his arm. He tilted his head to the side with a mysterious smile, Roy just looked at him strangely.

Roy stared at Ed like he was foaming at the mouth or something, "What"

"nothing…" He continued to smile a strange smile, "seriously… what"

"Seriously… nothing." Roy shook his head, "you wanna take a shower with me or something?" Ed blushed slightly, "… no… well yes… maybe?" Ed really wanted to but knew that he shouldn't.

Then door closed making Ed jump in the process, "what did I do?" Ed yelled into the bathroom with a whiney voice, "just go call your brother!! Tell him I had you do something last night that took along time or something…" Ed was still confused by the sudden shut of the door, "Any reason you shut that door?" the only reply he got was the sound of it locking.

"okaaaay… I'll go call Al then." Maybe that's when Roy was telling him. So he went back down the hall searching for the phone. He found it covered in mail. He tilted his head to the side as he dug in the mail for the phone. After succeeding in fishing out the phone and dialing a his phone number he waited patiently for Al to answer.

Al answer, his voice somewhat strange, but Alphonse's voice none the less. Ed answered with a cheery voice, "Al?"  
"_Brother?!"_ Ed spent the next ten seconds holding the phone from his head where he listened to his brothers worried complaints and worries. After Al had gotten out what he was probably holding in Ed started making excuses.

_"So the Colonel… wanted you to do something?"_

"yeah"

_"And it took along time so you didn't feel like coming home because it was so late?"_

"Yes"

_"Why was it at his house?"_

"W-well… The thing he wanted me to do was here…" That was mostly true… kinda.

Al bought it, kind of. It was a little shaky but it was a satisfying excuse and they said their goodbyes. Ed was still somewhat tired… and he was thinking he would just go and sit down for a couple of minutes but was interrupted by his stomach which made an angry noise.

"you know what? I'm hungry." he had no idea who he was talking to so don't ask. He sluggishly moved towards the refrigerator. He opened it but quickly screamed and closed it. Why was all the food lately trying to kill him? Ok, maybe that was over reacting or something… he opened it cautiously again.

"Is it alive?" he asked no one unparticular. He was fighting the idea to poke it, "Ed… what are you doing?" Ed looked up at Roy who… to his delight managed to leave putting his clothes on for later. He stood in front of Ed in only a towel. Ed blushed and closed the fridge, "You look…" He glanced at Roy with a smile that he couldn't keep away, "I look naked… that's what I look like"  
"Yeah… you need a new fridge. I think this one is dying." he said quickly changing the way this discussion was going.

Roy looked at Ed strange who was staring at the outside of his fridge with interest, "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Ed blinked, he seemed to have forgotten what he had said. His mind was drowning in the fact that Roy looked so hot and sexy right at that moment.

Ed scratched his cheek, "what was I talking about?" Roy sighed and looked towards his fridge, "Supposedly, in your opinion, I need a new fridge." Roy said with a smirk, "Well you do!! Look at this!!" He threw open the fridge door and Roy quickly looked away, "so what.. It just hasn't been cleaned in for… ever"

"that's just sick. Its like… growling at us." He quickly closed it after he was sure it would jump out and attack him.

Roy leaned up against the counter top, "well anyways… I have thought about getting a new fridge but once I do… the oven will start looking crappy and then soon enough my whole life will look crappy as well… rather have one thing than many things looking crappy"  
"You life is already crappy Taisa" Ed said in a teasing voice, "That's not entirely true you know? At least I have you here to liven it up." Roy smirked while nonchalantly walked towards him.

He cornered Ed up against the counter and smirked evilly down at him. Ed smiled back up expecting a kiss. However Roy just decided to notice the fact that coffee was brewing behind Ed on the counter.

Ed looked behind him at what Roy was looking at, "You… made coffee"

"Yeah… you have coffee basically everyday and I catch Lieutenant Hawkeye making it for you a few times so I know how to make it… kind of anyways." Roy shrugged and decided to make a cup. So he pored himself a cup and took a sip.

As his lips touched the liquid he saw that Ed was watching him intently from the corner of his eye. He looked down at the coffee, "your scaring me… you didn't, like, poison it did you?" Roy eyed it curiously.

Ed kind of chuckled but then shook his head, "No. I just want to see if how I made it was right or not." He took a sip, "its perfect… you happy"

"I guess so… yah… I made coffee!!" A personal goal fulfilled!!

Roy's eyes lit up as he drank some more, "Its even better than when the Lieutenant makes it." Ed smiled, "well its not like its that hard… you just put the… uh, stuff in and then put it in the thingy and than push random buttons." Roy nodded, "Wow… you learn quick"

"yeah so what. I had no idea what I was doing… it turned out ok right"

"Yeah… more or less." They both stood in silence after the discussion ended.

Roy quickly thought about something to say, "Oh what did your brother say?" Ed's head fell slightly as a sigh escaped his lips, "you mean yell? Al doesn't usually show anger but I guess I really scared him. He bought the excuse though." Ed said while kind of shrugging it off, Roy just continued to star at his coffee that was almost gone, "Oh… and did you ever find out what time it was?" just then a knock came from the door.

The two males turned to it. Was it that late? Ed glanced at Roy as if expecting an answer, "I… think its time for me to be ready for work…" Ed looked confused, "Damn it Ed, its Hawkeye… how hard is it to understand that"

"Well its not like you made it that clear." Ed snapped back quietly as he watched Roy look for some kind of excuse in his head.

So Roy was in a towel still half wet and Edward was standing next to him with only his pants on, his shirt in some random place in the house… its whereabouts forgotten at the time.

Some angry yells were heard from outside the door for she seemed to be getting irritated. Ed motioned for Roy to go open it. Roy didn't really feel like moving, "Well… why don't you go answer the door Roy?" Roy shook his head, "Hey she'll knock down the door and put bullet holes in it sooner or later so hurry it up and at least go and tell her that she will have to wait. Tell her that you will walk or something… and that she will have to go without you." Roy eyed Ed slightly, "You think that would work"  
"no, but go try it anyways!!" Ed pushed him towards the door as he hid under the counter.

Roy cautiously opened the door and peered outside. Indeed. There was Hawkeye standing with a rather annoyed look on her face. She glared at him like her glare had the same effect as a million daggers. Roy just stared through the crack in the door.

He kind of smiled, "don't smile at me! Get our ass out here!! Your late as it is Colonel"

"I, uh, I know!! I'm… not ready… yet"

"What?! Not ready yet?! Why the hell aren't you ready yet?! How ready are you so far?"

"I'm in a towel." Her face hardened, "What happened to the waking up on time habit you were starting to get into?"

"It was ruined."

"How?"

"My clock is broken." He said with a kind of blush on his cheeks. She didn't seem to notice though.

Then a look on her face suddenly made him yelp and it told him to close the door right then and there. However, he didn't. She pushed open the door and quickly took charge, "Get your ass dressed right now!!" He quickly got up and ran in some random direction to look for his clothes which he found right next to the phone.

She watched him run into his bedroom as if scared she would shoot him in the back of his head if he didn't hurry. She sighed and closed the door and then frowned at the mess that he decided belonged in his house. She started picking up things on the floor, mainly to keep herself busy. However she came across something that struck her as odd.

In her hands was a rather recognizable red coat, "isn't this Edwards…?" Ed was actually just on the other side of the counter. There was opening in the wall which led to the kitchen where Ed was silently freaking out. He could here her words perfectly but he didn't feel like helping the Flame alchemist whom will need all the help he could get in a couple of minutes.

Roy walked out with a rather bad job at tidying up. His hair was brushed and such but his clothes were slightly wrinkly and he made a mental note that he would have to wash them the minute he got home that day.

However the thoughts were torn from his mind as he saw Riza holding up a familiar red coat with a perplexed look on her face. She looked up and the perplexed look on her face turned to disgust. Disgust!! That cant be good!!

"This is Edwards…" she said kind of scared as if her head would explode if she were to say anything out of place. Roy glanced at Ed who was in his view but not in Riza's. Ed waved apologetically at him.

His gaze fell on the coat and he shrugged as he put his lying skills to the test. He walked towards her and took the coat as if it didn't mean anything at all, "yeah, he left it at headquarters, I thought I would give it to him today or something"

"and you just throw it on the floor and not just that… you step on it too!" She said looking at the shoe marks on it.

Roy thought he had convinced her until she glanced over in some direction and a strange look on her face came and went as she walked over to some clothes on the floor. She bent over and picked something else up, Roy watched as what she picked up came into view. Ed's shirt, "This is Ed's shirt right? Its way to small for you. So it must be… are you going to argue?" Ed was fuming silently at the word short but had enough common sense to keep his mouth shut.

Roy was at a loss for words… nothing came to mind. She just stared at him and it suddenly hit her, "Are you and Edward"  
"No!!" She couldn't find out after all of this hiding!! She looked at the shirt again and then the coat as if trying to wrap her head around what was going on. She then noticed that their were different footprints on the coat. One was smaller and a different pattern to it. He thought that maybe he could still lie and get away with it but it all fell apart when she picked up a boot that was obviously Ed's.

She looked around nervously, "um…….. is he here?" Roy quickly shook his head, "no… those aren't his"

"Yes they are." she seemed completely sure of herself, "he really was there that night huh?" He didn't say anything. Her back was to the kitchen and Roy watched Ed walk up behind her. Roy watched with relief yet complete shock and terror… but still relief when Ed karate chopped her in the back of the neck and they both watched her crumble to the ground.

Ed stared at Roy… Roy stared at Ed. Then they stared at the passed out Lieutenant on the ground, "I hope you know I'm not going to defend you when they charge you with assault right?" Ed just stared at the figure on the floor.

She found out. She found everything out. And he had just karate chopped her in the back of the neck…

"Oh my god…" those words didn't even start to describe what they just did and what was to come.

* * *

**Ending note: If you ask what the hell my problem is with food... dont ask. I've had really bad experiences with food. Like I got to watch the magical changing of milk to yogurt... it took several weeks.. then I had to clean it so it was really icky. I wrote this one at twelve at night so forgive the boring uninteresting stuff... well anyways Riza found out. So yeah... aint it great?**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Plans dont ever go as planned

**Please Dont love me...**

**Disclaimer: yeah... not sure why we need disclaimers really, I pretty sure everyone realizes that I dont own any of the FMA characters. Oh well... i sure wish I did though**

**Authors note: Ok. You probably all know that I am a lazy ass so I'm sorry I havnt been working on this. I kept looking at the computer but then thought that I didnt have any ideas and I put it off for a little while. However, then I forced myself to start writing and so... this is what came out. Also... In this chapter, Ed and Roy somehow switched personalities. Roy is a nervous wreck while Ed is the one who takes charge of the situation. Out of characterness... and... LEMONS!!! Well yeah... enjoy.**

* * *

**Plans dont always go as planned...**

The two males couldn't really say that they thought that this was what was going to happen if someone was going to find out. They just figured they would lie their way out of it or it would just be a embarrassing and shocking experience.

However, what just happened, Riza finding out and the sudden karate chop to her neck was absolutely unplanned and technically they really wished that it didn't happen. Anything could have happened, they didn't care. Just anything that didn't involve the knocking out of another human being.

They both stared at her body with somewhat pathetic looks on their faces. Ed poked her with his foot, "I hope I didn't break her neck or something…" Roy brought his hand to his face where he sighed into it, "Please… just shut the hell up." Ed looked at Roy who was looking at Riza's body with a serious look on his face, a look that made Ed realize that Roy didn't even realize what he just said.

There was silence and the tension rose extremely fast, "Taisa? What are you thinking?" Ed asked cautiously, frightened at the look of complete concentration on Roy's face. The look was so serious Ed actually thought that Roy's brain could have exploded. Well why not? Whenever Ed thinks his head explodes so why not Roy's as well.

After a few seconds of no answering Roy finally nodded and brought up his head and bit his bottom lip. He looked at Ed and then sighed an angry and exhausted sigh, "What the hell are you doing? Get dressed!! You should have been dressed already!!" Ed yelped and then nodded and bent down to retrieve his clothes as fast as he could.

After finding all of his clothes he put them on quickly and tried not to look at Roy who looked like an evil bad guy in some horror movie. Ed yanked his boot from Riza's hand, "I'll take that, thank you." he said when he put both of his boots on and then pulled his hair back into a messy braid. After looking somewhat presentable Ed stood in front of Roy.

Roy was sitting on the sofa, he was in charge of knocking out Riza again if she was to wake up. Thankfully, she hadn't… yet.

Roy looked up at Ed, "Are you ready"  
"I guess… it depends. For what?" Ed asked cautiously… sure hope it didn't have anything to do with murder. Roy sighed and nodded as he stood up, "I'm giving you a very important mission"  
"wait- what?" Ed asked confused, "what are you talking about a mission"  
"just shut up and listen." Roy snapped.

Ed listened…. kinda, "you are to go to Headquarters." Ed nodded to show that he was at least listening a little, "I'm not sure how but make people think that you were there for at least the last two hours"  
"How? Al knows I was here! I called him around a half an hour ago!" Roy thought for a second but then fell on the couch and put his face in his hands.

There he went into his serious thinking stage. Ed put his hands on his hips and then bent down to try to look at Roy's face but didn't get a chance to, his hands covered his face well. Everything that Roy was thinking up seemed to fall to pieces. His brain just wasn't giving him any kind of ideas. At least not good ones.

"what was your plan anyways, Roy?" Roy looked up, "Lieutenant Hawkeye… she has almost found out about us. I know she is suspicious but she just tries to ignore all of her thoughts and doesn't try to make is obvious that she knows things." Ed nodded while realizing that that really didn't answer his question.

Roy continued, "She thinks she knows but isn't sure. We blamed it on her 'sickness' however… she isn't sick right now. Also this is more than just hearing your voice from the other side of my door. She actually saw things this time." Roy said obviously bothered greatly and seriously nervous, "Yeah but she didn't see me." Roy looked at him like he was crazy, "You knocked her out Ed." Ed nodded but didn't back down, "that's true but she didn't SEE me." Roy sighed and shook his head not completely understanding what the heck that had to do with anything.

Ed was always hard to understand, especially when he was either excited, angered, or, like now, hopelessly nervous and anxious. They stared at each other for a few seconds, "well… are you going to try and tell me what the heck your talking about? I don't exactly see where this is going and we don't have that much time"  
"We need to think up an excuse. It can't be sickness but it can be something different"  
"Like what?" Ed shrugged, "Well, Al thinks that I was here because you had something for me do to. So that would be a good excuse"  
"Yeah but your clothes were everywhere"  
"And? Your point?" Roy chuckled and looked at the floor again thinking of how stupid and odd Ed could be at times.

He should have know better. He figured Ed was probably never neat. His clothes everywhere was probably normal.

"Riza is knocked out on my living room floor." Roy said while pointing towards the lieutenant on the floor a little ways away from them. Roy wasn't expecting him to knock Riza out but… Ed was always to unpredictable.

He gripped Roy by the collar, "Damnit your thinking to hard about this. Just use a simple excuse. I slept over because you had something for me to do. I'm messy so that's why my clothes were all over the place. She hit her head and that's why she was knocking out!" Ed stared at Roy directly in the eyes, "do-you-understand"  
"Its too simple though." Ed nodded, "that's how its supposed to be, if we think to much about it and make it complicated than people will know we thought of an alibi." lets just say that the look on Roy's face was the one that was often on Eds.

Stupidity.

Who would have thought that Ed could have come up with that. Roy was the one who was freaking out that time. Why was that? Was it because it was early and he had just woken up not to long ago or was it because, naturally, Ed was going to be able to take the pressure of all of these kind of things better than he was going to. Roy had to hand it to Ed, he was actually using his head. (that rhymed… I seem to do that a lot with out realizing it)

Roy looked at Ed and smirked, "So sir, what's the plan? What are we going to do?" Roy asked with a mysterious smile. Ed grinned in reply to the 'sir' comment. It make his feel in control so he went and gave Roy a wet luscious kiss, tongue and all. Afterwards Roy just stared at him with a dumbfounded look on his face, "what was that?" Ed looked at him innocently, "what"  
"It was …good." Ed smiled, "yeah… I'm in my 'mood'. Too bad its at a bad time like this." Ed blushed slightly, he didn't even know he had a 'mood'.

"Ok. You stay here with lieutenant Hawkeye and after she wakes up make her feel like she was crazy again. You know she is going to ask questions that have to do with you and me. It will drive her crazy knowing something but having no idea what it is she knows." Roy nodded and waited for Ed to continue, it was strange taking orders from Ed. He kind of liked it and it turned him on somewhat. Also that kiss was just about mind-blowing, he seriously needed more of them.

Ed continued, oblivious to the mans thoughts "I will hurry to H.Q. and tell people of the tweaked yet true story. Riza came to pick you up. Oh, by the way, act like you didn't know that she thought that we were doing the nasty. You know that's what she is thinking and she will find it odd that you don't suspect that. Make it look like it doesn't bother"  
"But it does. It bothers me a lot"  
"Well act like it doesn't, ok!?" Riza turned slightly at the raise of Ed's voice but Roy threw a random shoe at her head, knocking her out again. He seemed to have good aim.

Ed shook his head impressed, "Wow… good throw"  
"Yeah, but I kinda feel bad… you know?" Roy said looking at the uncomfortable lieutenant on the floor. Ed just shrugged, "can't be helped." Ed was right so Roy didn't ponder it anymore, he let Ed continue.

And continuing was exactly what Ed did, "So the story that gets out would be that she came over to pick you up but as she was asking about me and why I was there she trips and falls. I know its completely out of her character but… yeah whatever. Well anyways. After she wakes up I am already at H.Q. telling people of the story to let everyone know why you will be late. Then you and the Lieutenant go to H.Q. where she will have a similar story. She saw my clothes and asked why I was there but than she tripped and hit her head on… lets just say the coffee table and then she passed out. After she woke up she saw that I was gone and you were still there and you guys head to H.Q." He took a deep breath as he tried to regain whatever voice he had left. Too much talking in to little time.

"do you understand? At all?" Ed asked Roy very carefully, the look on his face made Ed wonder if he had gotten any of that. The next thing he knew the man was kissing him like mad. Ed tried to pull away from the inviting arms and wanted lips and he made noises of protest however they were ignored. This was wrong and things would be a whole lot better if Roy wasn't doing that.

Roy pulled away and Ed thought that it was over. He opened his eyes which he didn't realize he had closed, "what was that fo-?" The mans lips were on his again. His tongue forcefully exploring his mouth. Ed was in the 'mood' but his 'mood' didn't do him justice when he wasn't the one who was kissing.

Ed couldn't help but wonder why the heck Roy would kiss him at a time like this. Every second they kept their lips interlocked the worse things got. For one, they really needed to get their 'plan' into motion. For two, Riza could seriously wake up any second and that would ruin everything. There was absolutely nothing that they could say to hide or cover this up.

Even though it was wrong Ed liked it and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck to deepen the kiss as Roy pulled him onto his lap. They shouldn't be doing this but… really, they shouldn't have been doing anything like this ever. However they have and they were and they really didn't care at that moment.

Roy pulled away slightly, his lips still slightly against Ed's, "God. Your so sexy when you act superior. However, I'm YOUR superior and really… I feel like showing you"  
"Even though we both know we shouldn't… show me anyways." Ed said in a slight whisper into Roy's mouth. Roy smirked and then pushed Ed to the side of them onto the couch and quickly crawled on top of him as if he thought Ed would get up and run if he didn't quickly pin him.

Roy brought his mouth to Ed's again, his tongue dominating the younger ones mouth. Although Ed figured he could easily conquer the kiss he really didn't feel like doing that, he loved Roy on top. Sometimes, on bizarre occasions though Ed found himself fighting violently for dominance. Roy made it obvious one time when he begged Ed to fuck HIM, not the other way around. Ed just figured that he liked Ed on top. It seemed that Ed was a tad bit rougher than Roy and Roy loved that every once in a while. However it only happened once in a while.

Roy was finding his tongue exploring Ed's mouth somewhat boring and as he slipped his tongue and mouth over Ed's bottom lip to his chin he nibbled on Ed's lip making Ed gasp slightly at the sudden sharpness of Roy's teeth on his soft skin.

His tongue slid down Ed's chin all the way down his neck making Ed tilt his head back exposing more of his neck. As he tilted it slightly Roy brought his whole mouth down on Ed's neck giving slight sucks as he went down further. Ed let out small moan of enjoyment as Roy went down further and further (I find it funny that they are doing this when Riza is in the same room… even if she is unconscious).

When Roy met the boys shirt collar he frowned in disapproval, "You're the one who told me to get dressed you know?" Ed said with half lidded eyes as he looked down at Roy. The man smirked, "That is true… however that wont due… at all" He unclamped the clip on his black rimmed top, " at least I will relieve you of the bother of removing them again." He still hadn't put on his red coat so Roy slipped the long sleeved white rimmed top off. The black shirt underneath magically disappeared a few seconds later.

Once that was the gone Roy kissed Ed's collar bone as he worked with his own shirt… which didn't take too much longer than Ed's. the blond sighed deeply and closed his eyes as Roy's beautifully warm mouth caressed his chest in a lovably pattern of strokes.

Ed opened one eye but all he could see when he looked down was the top of the mans head which was covered in the messy black and still damp hair. Ed blew on the top of Roy's head making the man look up in curiosity, He brought his hands to Roy's cheeks and pulled him up to a chaste kiss. Roy returned it with more force though so what was once a innocent kiss between mesmerized lovers turned into another sloppy spit swapping lip lock.

Oh well, either way it left the two even more aroused. Ed smirked at Roy brought his hand onto his stomach, his finger going in circles around the his bellybutton. Ed giggled a childish giggle but it turned into a surprised gasp/yelp/moan as Roy's light touching finger was replaced by a hot mouth and the circling motion was now performed by an eager tongue of an eager man.

The tongue slipped into Ed's bellybutton making Ed moan yet again, he loved the mans tongue, It could do and make so many different things happen. The finger that was once circling Ed's bellybutton now stroked the clothing trapping the boys already hardened groin. He stroked it and he could feel the boy's body twitch with the sudden touch even if it was slight.

Ed bit his bottom lip as the tongue caressing his bellybutton was forgotten and the finger that was stroking the already tight pants became his main thought. Roy teasingly ran his fingers across the bulge lightly and then applied pressure to it with every stroke. Ed wanted the pants gone, it was torture! Why was Roy torturing him?!

Roy laughed lightly at the squirming boy beneath him, "what's the matter Edward"  
"Damn it… just hurry it up…" Roy complied to the request and unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. He loved teasing though so he pulled the zipper down slowly while he listened to Ed's breath getting shorter and turning into rather short gasps. Finally, the pants were unzipped and Roy removed them and saw the erection that the boy had. He smirked and then took the waistband of the boxers and brought them down slowly once again.

"A little excited are we Edward"  
"Shut… up. You know you are… too" Ed said through rather short shaky breaths. Roy shrugged, he couldn't argue there. (Damn it my foot is asleep again!! I need a donut… I'm going to go eat a donut.) Roy breathed deeply, letting out hot breath making Ed moan. Ed clutched the side of the couch, "damn you Roy… stop screwing with me." Roy smirked, "Ok if you say so" he said pulling away. Ed looked at him then realized what he said, "You know what I mean! don't stop, hurry up damnit!!" Roy frowned, "Well you should have just said that stupid." Roy chuckling as he brought his mouth down on Edward's groin making Ed gasp and then groan as he clutched the sides of the couch even tighter.

Roy worked his mouth like he was a professional making Ed moan louder and louder, not even paying any mind to the poor Riza who was still unconscious in the corner. The man's tongue lightly massaged the boy but put more pressure into it with each stroke. He stroked the side and then up towards the tip where he nipped it gently making Ed yelp.

This was the last thing Ed was expecting that morning. The second Riza came into the picture all nasty thoughts went from Ed's head. Obviously not from Roy's though.

Ed felt himself coming, he loved the feeling of Roy's hot mouth on his member and he couldn't contain the noises coming from his mouth. Ed's eyes closed tight and he gasped as the first wave of pleasure hit him. Roy felt the blond tense up before he released into Roy's mouth.

Roy never really ever liked the taste that much. However, each time he tasted it, it seemed became more and more bearable. Roy realized that getting this everywhere really would have been hard to clean up… from them or anything else. So Roy made it important to take it all in. However the violent movements Ed were making weren't really helping him with that.

A little dribbled down his chin as he realized that Ed was finally starting to relax as he finally emptied. Ed was breathing hard and after a quick lick to the tip Roy finally brought his head up to look at the sweating, panting young boy in front of him. He smiled and winked at Ed as he licked the last pit of shiny silver liquid off of his chin.

Ed looked at him through half closed eyes as he turned over to his side and breathed deeply, his body shaking a little. Roy smirked, "Awe Edward…" He bent down over the young naked boy. He was on all fours over the small boy who was still trying to calm himself down. He finally glanced at Roy who was still smirking down at him. Ed glared at him, "is Eddy tired?" Ed stuck his tongue out at the older man, "fuck you"  
"awww don't be like that." Roy said bending down and blowing in Ed's ear. Ed shivered at the sudden warmth from Roy's breath which smelled of certain something.

Roy licked Ed's ear and then stroked the boys still flushed cheeks, "Edward What about me huh?" Ed chuckled, "Sorry dear… but I think its about time I went." He said pushing Roy off of him. He grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom leaving the confused and unsatisfied and still aroused colonel sitting on the warm couch.

A few minutes later Ed walked out with a normal look, as if Roy hadn't just given him head. His hair was neatly pulled back, his clothes magically got rid of the wrinkles and his face was a normal color. He looked at the topless Roy sitting on the couch staring at him with a longing look. Ed quirked an eyebrow and stared at him, "Can I help you with something?" Ed asked coldly.

Roy frowned. They seemed to leave during good sexual intercourse. Or they ended up ruining it, it was starting to become a habit. Lately one would leave the other completely hanging… which, from sex counselor people… that wasn't a good thing (no they haven't went to sex counselors). It was like a one-sided pleasure ride. One would have pleasure while the other is just left there.

Roy continued to stare at Ed with intensity until Roy saw the small boy smiled. He sighed and bent down and kissed Roy on the lips, "thanks… and I know, I'm sorry. We will finish soon I swear" Ed said after their lips parted.

Roy smiled. The boy promised so Roy would get some too. Who knew when or where but supposedly, he would get some. If… things went well today that is.

Ed kissed up again while he ran his finger down Roy's neck and chest making Roy curse silently for the touch made him feel things that he loved but if it didn't lead to anything than it was better if he didn't have it. The feeling shot all the way down his body, centering itself to the certain spot in-between his legs. He pulled away and looked away from Ed.

"Why do you have to go?" Ed patted Roy's cheek, "No whining now mister Flame alchemist. That's not like the colonel I know and love." He kissed him again and walked for the door, "Remember…" he looked back, "To stick to the plan… and… do something about your appearance. What would you tell the lieutenant if she found you looking like that?" He opened the door and yelled, "Don't forget to brush your teeth!" as he walked out. Roy smiled sweetly as he watched the blond alchemist leave the room.

Ed took deep breath. The plan was satisfactory. Riza turned out to be way more stupid than she let on. So… what would be different about this time?

_'It'll be easy!'_ Ed thought with hope in his heart and a look of determination on his face. Now it was time to get to work, hopefully Roy succeeds with his end of his job.

* * *

**Ending note: Ok. Yeah... interesting. I dont think that was so bad. Its kinda strange though. Thats what came out of a supposedly 'serious' chapter. I was expecting it to be filled with important things however thats not what happened. Yup. The next chapter will be easier I think. Also for those who havnt figured this out, this story will probably be a whole lot of chapters with random things that Roy and Ed do. However, things like Riza finding out and stuff will come in and unfold every few chapters. Does that make sense? No? Well its going to be a story where its full of some sex yet every other chapter is when important things happen... not every chapter will have to do with the problem the two face.**

**Ok thanks to those who told me things that would help with my story. Now, I will rewrite this from my first draft. Music. I love music!! Its one of the best things in the world. Anyways, heres some useless information... There are two songs that represent Roy and Ed's relationship in my story. The first one is 'Hands clean' by Alanis Morissette… the other one was 'my dirty little secret.' by 'all american rejects'. Yes! Thanks for those of you who were smarter than I and knew the names of songs and crap.**

**My friend (the one I converted into liking Ed and Roy) just walked into my house and I offered her some french fries that I hate. She looked at them and then I said, "Their rubbery but warm" so she takes one and then throws it and screams, "It was wet!!! Rubbery!! And Warm!!" yes... it was odd. Then she went to make popcorn. Afterwards she walks in and says, "Your microwave just said, 'enjoy' to me..." I could just nod because she is somewhat special.**

**If all of this is boring you. If my random not really important crap is bothering you and you had to suffer through all of this crap then I am sorry... the next stuff is somewhat important. **

Oh yeah... I got someone who wasnt really into anime to get into Ed and Roy stuff. Shes all likeHey why dont you review some more? Reviewing is good. I see that sometimes asking for a certian number of reviews help so... if it isnt too much to ask I want at least five. See not too much. More would be welcomed!!! SO REVIEW!!!!


	9. Do you guys hate me yet? Author

I apologize.  
This story most likely will not be continued... or rewritten.

I have a reason for leaving for almost three years. It has been that many right?  
Anyways, I have my own reasons.  
My life is very difficult right now. Fanfiction has been one of the last things on my life.

Though, I need something to distract myself with. I've grown immensly in terms of writing. I use grammar and actually give my stories story lines.  
Which is something I didnt do before and embarassed me. Also made me slightly hesitant on writing this little note.

The point of all of this is I need something to do. My mom is in Jail, my siblings were taken away, my fiance moved far away... and I now live in my grandmas basement jobless ;  
I need something to do since i dont have a job.

THE POINT OF ALL OF THIS:

I need an rping partner. A literate rping partner.  
EdxRoy Or whatever you suggest. I'm kinda looking for an angsty rp.

This hopefully will get me in the mood to write more fanfiction. I've really been trying lately, just so much to do ;  
So please send me an email.

THIS IS MY NEW FANFICTION ACCOUNT.  
I ran away all that time ago because I didnt like my stories, I made this account.

SubconsciousDomain

Please go take a look and contact me on there.  
If you rp with me, I will most likely find the motivation to start writing again.

This is a good thing for you and for me.  
Something to distract me. Something to entertain you.  
Please, I really need an rp. 


End file.
